TWO WORLDS Chapter VI Section Crystal
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: A batalha contra a Seção Cristal e a abertura do Inferno


T W O W O R L D S - S E C O N D S T O R Y

Two Worlds - Chapter VI - Section Crystal

Two Worlds - Capítulo Sexto - Seção Cristal

--Milhares de anos atrás, os mais poderosos magos da Terra, temendo por uma catástrofe humana, criaram vários reinos para proteger o planeta. Dentre eles se destacava Aikachi, reino constituído pelos magos guardiões e por filhos de humanos que nasciam com poderes. O ano era o de 452 d.C., quando Aikachi teve sua primeira Guerra. O inimigo ficou eternanente conhecido apenas como a "Luz Negra". Nenhum guerreiro conseguiu derrotá-lo, e quando o fim se aproximava, as Oito Feras nasceram do desejo ardente da Lua. Usando seus corpos e energias, as Oito Feras derrotaram o inimigo, ao custo de suas vidas. Em seus lugares restaram apenas Oito Jóias, que só voltariam a revelar seus poderes quando o novo escolhido da Lua surgisse. Assim nasceu a Lenda do Senshi da Lua. Reed Clow, o mago mais poderoso de Aikachi, sabendo que apenas a proteção da Lua não seria suficiente, insurgiu ao Sol. Das chamas profundas do Astro-rei nasceu o Senshi do Sol, cuja tarefa permaneceria para sempre no sangue da familia de Clow. Ele, juntamente com seus companheiros magos, decidiram por fim, em 1430 d.C., tentar enxergar o futuro distante. Nesse trágico dia, apenas Clow sobreviveu ao ver o futuro da Terra e de Aikachi. Em sua visão estavam registrados os nascimentos de uma Estrela, cujo destino era ter um amor proibido, que encerraria em morte. O nascimento e morte da Luz, da Água e do Fogo. E por fim, a destruição da humanidade nas mãos da reencarnação das trevas. Reed Clow, juntamente com os outros magos de Aikachi assistiram em suas mentes a demonstração do que o futuro reservava. As Sombras que nasceriam juntas com o Infinito. O destino estelar de dois jovens. O destino deles de se enfrentar pelo futuro da Terra. E a morte seria certa para um dos dois. Em sua visão, Clow viu a Terra se transformar em uma esfera de morte e caos. Apenas essa visão foi suficiente para matar todos os seus companheiros. Apenas ele sobreviveu à esse dia para tentar proteger a Terra. Falsos Senshis foram convocados. Falsos heróis aclamados. Uma escola que serviria como local de vigilância foi criada. E por fim, um grupo de guerreiros altamente treinados no combate com armas e com magias foi criado. Secretamente, a denominada Seção Cristal de Aikachi deveria proteger os Senshis. Mas o que aconteceu com ela foi o oposto. Vagarosamente, devotos do Senshi das Sombras e Reencarnação das Trevas tomaram o controle da Seção Cristal. Aikachi sobreviveu à segunda Guerra. Rafael, o Senshi do Infinito, Sakura, a Senshi da Estrela e Eriol, o Senshi do Sol, conseguiram derrotar Sen finalmente. Mas a Seção Cristal não se renderia assim. Novamente, iniciaram-se as tentativas de ressuscitar Sen Hirichiji. E tudo só acabaria quando a Guarda dos Oito, a elite da Seção Cristal, fosse eliminada. Começa aqui mais uma guerra de Aikachi contra os discípulos de Sen. Começa aqui uma nova lenda.--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : Visões de Sangue**

08 de Fevereiro

Londres - Inglaterra

--Eriol observava o entardecer sombrio de Londres. Uma forte chuva caía na capital Inglesa, mas ele já estava acostumado. O Senshi do Sol sorriu ao perceber que Kaho Mizuki adentrara a sala.--

Eriol: Boa tarde, querida.

Kaho: Boa tarde. No que está pensando?

Eriol: ...Fazem sete dias...

Kaho: Entendo...

Eriol: E está tudo muito quieto... Parece que tudo realmente acabou...

Kaho: Mas?

Eriol: Mas eu sinto que existem coisas no ar... Coisas que não sabemos...

Kaho: Coisas que envolvem...?

Eriol: Sen? Provavelmente... Embora dessa vez não vejo como ele possa retornar... Seu corpo foi dizimado e sua alma exterminada...

Kaho: E?

Eriol: Como assim?

Kaho: E o que mais?

Eriol: Existe uma coisa mas...

Kaho: Mas?

Eriol: Mas não vejo como isso poderia acontecer...

Kaho: E o que é?

Eriol: Lembra-se que Rafael e Sen nasceram sob a mesma estrela?

Kaho: Sim...

Eriol: Existe uma última forma de Sen renascer... E a chave é o sangue de Rafael.

Kaho: O quê?

Eriol: Dentro do sangue do Senshi do Infinito existe a energia das Sombras... E essa energia, esse sangue, renasceria a alma dele...

Kaho: ...

Eriol: Mas ao mesmo tempo, Rafael é a chave para se chegar à alma de Sen. E ele nunca iria chegar aré ela por vontade própria.

Kaho: Assim espero...

Eriol: Eu também querida Kaho...

--As horas passaram e a noite chegou. Eriol dormia tranqüilamente. Havia sangue. Seus olhos abriram abruptamente, mas ele permanecia adormecido. Mais sangue. Hiiragizawa se viu cercado de sangue. O cheiro de morte. O cheiro das trevas. Eriol olhava para os lados. Ele estava preso em um sonho. Alguém muito forte conseguiu induzí-lo a um pesadelo. Mas o Senshi sabia que aquilo não era um pesadelo. Era um sonho profético, como os que Reed Clow tinha. Aos pés de Eriol havia mais sangue. Uma cabeça. Ele havia visto aquilo anteriormente. Mas havia sido real. Era a cabeça de David Kerst que havia estado aos seus pés antes. Agora não. Era uma cabeça familiar. Eriol tentou abaixar-se para ver melhor, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Um forte vento forçou seu corpo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que a cabeça se virava. Sim. Ele conhecia aquele rosto. Sangue fluia através de seus olhos. Seus cabelos castanhos agora eram vermelhos. Agora ele era um morto. Ou seria em breve. A cabeça tentou falar algo, mas algo a despedaçou. Eriol acordou. Lágrimas incontroláveis derramaram-se. Eriol sabia que aquela pessoa logo morreria.--

09 de Fevereiro

--Não importava para onde olhasse, Eriol só via sangue. Os olhos continuavam a fitá-lo em sua mente. Os olhos cobertos de sangue. Os olhos mortos. A alma de Eriol lutava para apagar essa imagem.--

Kaho: Eriol? Eriol, o que você tem?

Eriol: ...Na...ada... Eu estou bem...

Kaho: Você está pálido...

Eriol: ...

Kaho: O que você viu?

Eriol: Ahn?

Kaho: O que você viu, Eriol? Você é a reencarnação de Reed Clow. Você também tem essas visões.

Eriol: Eu vi sangue... Eu vi uma morte...

Kaho: ...De...quem?

Eriol: ...

Kaho: A morte de...dele?

Eriol: Dele...dele quem?

Kaho: Ele...

Eriol: ...Você se refere a ...?

Kaho: ...

--A voz de Kaho surgiu sombriamente. O coração de Eriol disparou ao pensar na possibilidade de que a visão fosse sobre ele. Se ele morresse, não apenas ela ficaria abalada, uma vez que Eriol sabia que o sentimento enter os dois era forte demais, mas todos sofreriam amargamente.--

Eriol: Nunca.

Kaho: ...

Eriol: Ele nunca morreria desse jeito!

Kaho: Espero que você esteja certo...

Eriol: ...

--Eriol olhou perplexo para o céu negro. As visões não saiam de sua mente.Não acreditava que Kaho pudesse estar certa. Não suportaria ter mais essa lembrança. Assim como a lembrança da morte de David.--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Sentimentos Revelados**

10 de Fevereiro

Tomoeda - Japão

--Tomoyo Daidouji desceu as escadas lentamente. Seu vestido negro, com leves detalhes brancos contrastava com sua usual beleza e inocência. Seu jeito, embora as vezes infantil, cativava várias pessoas. Inúmeros pedidos de namoro, porém, haviam sido recusados pela herdeira do Império Daidouji. Seus verdadeiros sentimentos eram destinados exclusivamente a outra pessoa. No amplo hall de sua casa, espalhados, estavam quatro garotos, todos conhecidos de Tomoyo. Ao centro, vestido formalmente, Eriol Hiiragizawa sorria, embora sua mente estivesse aos prantos. Sentado atrás dele, usando vestes chineses em um tom magenta e observando a leve neve que teimava em cair, Li Shaoran pensava em sua amada Sakura. E encostado na porta, vestindo uma calça cinza, tênis e uma camiseta, Rafael sorria levemente.--

Rafael: Prazer em revê-la, Tomoyo-chan.

Tomoyo: Rafael, ainda bem que pode vir.

Rafael: Quase tive que matar alguém pra poder vir, você dizia que era urgente...

Eriol: E no final era uma festa em homenagem ao Senhor Fujitaka, por sua promoção.

Rafael: Tá bom, não é todo dia que se chega à Reitor da Universidade de Tokyo...

Tomoyo: Inveja?

Rafael: ...Não!...Não mesmo...

--Rafael se calou. Ele sabia que não sentia inveja do pai de Sakura. De fato, ele sentia inveja de Li, por poder conviver com a garota. O Senshi do Infinito lutava contra seus sentimentos, e fazia de tudo para continuar mantendo-os em silêncio.--

Tomoyo: Vamos?

Shaoran: Sim, vamos.

Eriol: ...

--Tomoyo e Shaoran saíram. Eriol e Rafael ficaram para trás. O inglês olhou para Rafael e riu.--

Eriol: Você ama ela.

Rafael: Quem?

Eriol: Sakura.

Rafael: É óbvio?

Eriol: É.

Rafael: Mas ora...

--Rafael riu. Ele tentava esconder algo que até mesmo Sakura sabia. Ele tentava esconder seus sentimentos apenas para manter o casal Li-Kinomoto junto. Embora ele achasse que nada que ele falasse pudesse separá-los, Rafael adotara uma cautela máxima no assunto.--

Eriol: Pensei que você estivesse apaixonado por outra...ou outras...

Rafael: Eriol...!

--Eriol lutava igualmente como Rafael. Mas ele lutava para manter longe de sua mente as visões que tivera. As visões que provavelmente envolviam um dos garotos que o acompanhavam.--

Eriol: ...?

Rafael: Mesmo que isso fosse verdade...

Eriol: Você ainda nutre um amor extremo pela Estrela...

Rafael: Você acha que eu sou atraido pelo poder dela?

Eriol: Ah não, muito pelo contrário... Você foi atraido pelo amor dela.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Você gostaria de ficar com ela?

Rafael: Sim...

Eriol: Mesmo que isso custasse sua vida?

Rafael: Ahn...

Eriol: Mesmo que isso deixasse o Mundo nas mãos de Sen?

--Os olhos de Rafael se fixaram em um ponto qualquer do espaço ao ouvir aquele nome. Como Eriol poderia sequer falar assim sobre Sen? Não estava ele morto? Poderia ele retornar novamente?--

Rafael: Que... Que você disse?

Eriol: Ainda há uma forma de Sen voltar...

Rafael: CALA A BOCA!

--Rafael se atirou contra Eriol. Tomoyo e Li, que os esperavam do lado de fora calmamente, adentraram a casa correndo e os afastaram.--

Shaoran: Que que houve aqui?

Rafael: Ele não pode voltar! ELE NÃO PODE!

Eriol: ...

Tomoyo: O que você fez Eriol?

Eriol: Eu só disse uma dolorosa verdade...

--Eriol disse aquilo, embora fosse uma informação verdadeira, com o único intuito de afastar Rafael de Sakura, pois ele sabia que a pessoa que amasse a Senshi da Estrela morreria. Rafael se soltou calmamente dos braços de Tomoyo e observou Eriol soturnamente.--

Rafael: Por quê?

Eriol: Por que o quê?

Rafael: Por que você disse isso?

Eriol: ..É uma dolorosa verdade que você, acima de todos nós deveria saber.

Rafael: ...Como?

Eriol: Eu não sei... Apenas sei que há...

Rafael: ...E?

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: ...O que isso importa?

Eriol: Você sabe que não tem essa escolha...

Rafael: Quem é você para falar que escolhas eu tenho?

Eriol: ...Eu apenas digo que você não pode morrer. E você sabe sobre a Profecia da Estrela...

Rafael: Eu não acredito nessa besteira!

Eriol: Pois deveria...

Rafael: ...E desde quando amar alguém causa a morte?

Eriol: Você não pode morrer! Nem por amor!

Rafael: ...Você quer dizer que ele vai morrer então?

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: Você sabe o que du disse...

Eriol: ...Você não pode morrer... Se ele morrer é...o destino...

Rafael: Eriol, não há guerras! Ele não deve morrer...

Shaoran: Parem...

Tomoyo: Chega... Os dois.

Rafael: Você está certa, Tomoyo-chan... Chega...

--Rafael olhou fixamente para Eriol e riu.--

Rafael: Não importa... Eu amo ela, e não é você que vai me impedir de ter esse sentimento.

--Rafael segurou Tomoyo pelo braço e saiu. Os outros dois saíram após, e, em silêncio, se dirigiram até seu destino.--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Juramentos Renovados**

Tokyo - Japão

Universidade de Tokyo

--Rafael observava a cerimônia na qual Fujitaka Kinomoto se tornaria o novo Reitor da Universidade de Tokyo. Ao seu lado, Tomoyo observava intrigada o rosto do jovem.--

Tomoyo: O que houve lá dentro?

Rafael: ...

Tomoyo: Quem vai morrer...?

Rafael: Ninguém...

Tomoyo: Rafael-chan?

Rafael: Sim...?

Tomoyo: Você ama ela tanto assim?

--O rosto de Rafael ficou vermelho, e ele lutou para desviar o olhar. Mas Tomoyo continuava a sorrir angelicalmente, chamando sua atenção.--

Rafael: Você sabe... Sim... Muito... Não sei porque...

Tomoyo: Eu também gosto muito dela.

Rafael: ...?

Tomoyo: Ela é muito feliz com o Li, não acha?

Rafael: Acho...

Tomoyo: Você não gostaria, não é'?

Rafael: Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Tomoyo... Poderia ter falado direto.

Tomoyo: ...

Rafael: Não... Eu já tive uma chance de ficar com a Sakura, mas tudo deu errado no final, e ela está mais feliz agora...

Tomoyo: Mas...?

Rafael: ...Eu quero dizer para ela...

Tomoyo: Ela já sabe...

Rafael: Eu sei... Mas eu quero dizer de novo...

Tomoyo: Vai te fazer se sentir bem?

Rafael: Sim...

Tomoyo: Eu também sinto algo pela Sakura.

Rafael: Eu sei.

Tomoyo: E eu prefiro que ela seja feliz.

Rafael: Eu concordo...mas...

Tomoyo: Mas?

Rafael: Tomoyo-chan, você também deve ser feliz...

Tomoyo: E você também...

Rafael: ...

Tomoyo: Não me diga que só a Sakura te faria feliz?

Rafael: Não é isso...

Tomoyo: Sen?

Rafael: É...

Tomoyo: Rafael, Sen te faria feliz?...

Rafael: Claro que não!

Tomoyo: Mas a Sakura faria?

Rafael: ...

--Tomoyo sorriu. Rafael riu, embora ele achasse que a jovem Daidouji era ingênua em acreditar que Sen não pudesse trazer mais preocupações.--

Rafael: Aiai, Tomoyo-chan...

Tomoyo: Do que você está rindo...?

Rafael: A... A cerimônia vai acabar...

Tomoyo: Ah, é! É verdade!

--Fujitaka havia encerrado seu discurso. Agora, Sakura subia correndo na direção de seus amigos. Eriol cumprimetou Sakura em seu tradicional estilo formal. Shaoran se atirou nos braços dela, enquanto Rafael apenas observava de longe, com Tomoyo ao seu lado.--

Tomoyo: Você não vai?

Rafael: ...Não...

Tomoyo: Cadê aquele Rafael que queria falar pra ela?

Rafael: Perdeu a coragem...

Tomoyo: Mas Rafael-chan, você devia lutar por seu amor... Ai eu podia gravar tudo e...

Rafael: Deixa assim... Ela está feliz.

Tomoyo: E você tá com cara de quem vai chorar...

Rafael: Chorar eu?

Tomoyo: Vamos Rafael... Fale com ela...

Rafael: Não...

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan... Rafael...

--Sakura abraçou gentilmente Rafael. O jovem sentiu seu coração acelerar, e, quase silenciosamente, se dirigiu à Senshi da Estrela..--

Rafael: Sakura...

Sakura: Fala...

Rafael: ...Eu...queria...dizer...que...eu...te amo...

--Uma singela gota caiu nas mãos de Rafael. Ele sabia que tornava a cometer o erro de dizer para Sakura o que sentia. Ele sabia que isso poderia causar sofrimento para ela. Mas mesmo assim ele sorria., enquanto as lágrimas da jovem se derramavam em seus braços.--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Irmãs de Luz e Trevas**

11 de Fevereiro

Vila Midori - Aikachi

--Chovia em Aikachi. As gotas que caiam através da janela aberta no quarto de uma das casas da Vila pousavam sobre os longos cabelos negros de Miiyuki, que observava o horizonte cinzento, perdida em pensamentos sobre seus amigos. A jovem se levantou. Seus olhos, antes pensativos, agora eram tristes. Seu kimono vermelho se abriu, enquanto a garota se dirigia para fora de casa. Subitamente, a porta se abriu. À sua frente surgiu outra jovem, que Nagae rapidamente reconheceu. Seus cabelos negros, marcados por tremeluzentes mechas verdes escorriam a água da chuva, cobrindo seus brilhantes e calmos olhos verdes. Ela entrou, fechando a porta, e encarando Miiyuki nos olhos.--

Yuki: Como vai?

Miiyuki: O quê..?

Yuki: Eu perguntei como você está.

Miiyuki: ...Por que deveria responder?

Yuki: Seria educado responder.

Miiyuki: O que você faz aqui? Veio me matar?

Yuki: Matar?

Miiyuki: ...

Yuki: Eu jamais mataria você...

--Miiyuki saltou para trás, agarrando uma espada da parede e apontando-a para o pescoço de Yuki.--

Yuki: Então você vai me matar?

Miiyuki: Me diga o que veio fazer aqui!

Yuki: Eu vim para vê-la... Minha irmã.

Miiyuki: Irmã?

Yuki: Sim...

Miiyuki: Do que você está falando?

--Miiyuki golpeou o ar desastrosamente, aturdida com as palavras dirigidas a ela. Yuki permanecia imóvel e serena diante da situação.--

Yuki: Quando éramos apenas recém-nascidas, nós fomos separadas. Nosso pai, que você imaginava falecido, ficou comigo, embora tenha me deixado aos cuidados de um de seus subordinados. Eu nunca tive contato com ele. Já nossa mãe, que eu imaginava que não estava mais neste mundo, ficou com você aos cuidados dela. Sim, Miiyuki Nagae, nossa mãe era Kari Nagae, e nosso pai era...

Miiyuki: ...

Yuki: Para uma surpresa minha, quando eu descobri, já era tarde demais para negar meus atos. Tarde demais eu soube que o nome de nosso pai era...

Miiyuki: Qual...?

Yuki: O nome de nosso pai... O nome do homem que me deu o nome de Yuki Shino, ou Neve da Morte... O nome da pessoa que queria que eu fosse algum tipo de assassina... Seu nome era Kurouhisen Hirichiji

Miiyuki: ...O que isso significa!...?

Yuki: Além de coisas que eu não quero dizer... Significa que nós somos meio-irmãs de Sen Hirichiji. Irmãs que ele não imaginava existir. Filhas bastardas de uma mulher que ele apenas usou em mais um de seus casos. Mais uma de suas amantes. Mais um filho que ele tirara dos cuidados de sua mãe.

Miiyuki: Onde ele ...

Yuki: Creio que você já sabe... Kurouhisen foi morto por Sen há 7 anos, em 1999. Um ano depois ele matou nosso outro meio-irmão. E agora ele repousa no Inferno, juntamente com seus primeiros alvos.

Miiyuki: ...

--Miiyuki caiu para trás. De suas mãos caiu a espada com a qual era tentara, sem sucessos, agredir sua irmã. Seus pensamentos rodopiavam sem direção, enquanto seu espírito lutava contra a idéia de ter algum parentesco com Sen.--

Yuki: Nossa mãe? Como ela está?

Miiyuki: Eu...não a vejo há 3 anos...

Yuki: ...Sinto saber isso...

Miiyuki: ...Você parece...abatida...

Yuki: Eu ajudei Sen a retornar para este mundo. Parte de todo o sofrimento de vocês é minha... E eu descobri coisas muito dolorosas...

Miiyuiki: ...Quando aconteceu você sabia que era irmã dele?

Yuki: O quê?

Miiyuki: Não se preocupe. A culpa não foi sua.

Yuki: ...

Miiyuki: No momento que eu te vi, na porta, eu pensei que você iria me matar. Eu pensei em lutar com você até a morte...

Yuki: Miiyuki...

Miiyuki: Mas quando eu a ouvi falar, quando eu escutei seu coração eu compreendi... Compreendi que você estava dominada pela força das trevas. Compreendi que você não tem culpa... Eu sei que Eriol, Rafael e os outros também pensariam assim. Eu sei que eles te acolheriam como amiga.

Yuki: ...

Miiyuki: E além disso eu a acolherei como irmã, Yuki Nagae.

Yuki: ...

--Yuki se atirou nos braços de sua irmã. Luz e Trevas unidas no mesmo sangue. Miiyuki e Yuki sorriram. Yuki sorriu. A chuva havia cessado, e o Sol tornara a brilhar.--

Miiyuki: Apenas nós duas sabemos da verdade?

Yuki: Sobre sermos irmãs, ou sobre sermos filhas de...?

Miiyuki: Sobre sermos irmãs.

Yuki: Mais uma pessoa sabe, eu creio.

Miiyuki: Quem?

Yuki: O Senshi do Infinito.

Miiyuki: Rafael...?

Yuki: Sim... A pessoa para qual Sen dedicava todo seu tempo... O maior desejo dele era possuir Rafael...

Miiyuki: Mas Sen...?

Yuki: Morto? Sim, mas sua alma aguarda sua última chance nos confins do Inferno...

Miiyuki: ...

Yuki: Eu apenas sei que ele chamava essa possibilidade de SecCr.

Miiyuki: SecCr?

Yuki: Creio que você também não consegue imaginar o que isso pode ser...

Miiyuki: Sim...

Yuki: ...Espero poder ajudar...

--Miiyuki sorriu. As rodas do tempo começaram a girar em direção ao seu momento final...--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : Lágrimas de Sangue**

Tokyo - Japão

--Também era manhã em Tokyo. Rafael, Eriol e Li haviam passado a noite no mesmo hotel em que Sakura e seu pai estavam hospedados. Todas as despesas seriam pagas pela Corporação Daidouji. Rafael observava o horizonte. Ao seu lado, sentada, olhando para ele estava Sakura.--

Rafael: Tem certeza que não há problema em você ter vindo me acordar?

Sakura: Não se preocupe... Eu vim porque...

Rafael: Diga...

Sakura: Eu queria falar sobre ontem...

Rafael: O que tem?

Sakura: Você falou sério não é?

Rafael: Sim...

Sakura: Mas você...

Rafael: Eu só falei aquilo para tirar esse pedo de mim e dizer novamente o que eu sinto...

Sakura: Isso não é um problema...

Rafael: Ahn?

Sakura: Não é um problema você me amar...

Rafael: Mas seria um problema nós nos amarmos...

Sakura: Quem sabe no futuro...

Rafael: ...Não.

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Você e o Shaoran devem ficar juntos.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Desde o começo vocês, mesmo que apenas no fundo, se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

Sakura: E se meu amor por você fosse maior?

Rafael: Simplesmente impossivel.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Eu sei o quanto você ama ele... E você é feliz com ele. E até o Touya começou a apoiar sua escolha...

Sakura: Mas o Yukito não...

Rafael: ...O Yukito... Ignore...

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Porque ele não pode dar palpites na sua vida amorosa...

Sakura: E você pode?

Rafael: Você que está pedindo minha opinião.

--Ambos riram. Riram sem saber que em instantes não haveria por que discutir. Não haveria mais alegria. Li Shaoran aproveitava o tempo sozinho para observar o belissimo jardim do hotel aonde estavam. Entretanto, duas figuras o abordaram por trás, emanando uma energia extremamente mortal. Uma garota, vestida com uma microssaia negra, uma camisa branca cujo decote se encerrava na cintura, e carregando um chicote: Seu nome era Danielle Viatella. Ao seu lago, trajando vestes formais do Japão antigo, com os estranhos cabelos roxos balançando com o vento, estava Yuno Olegawaea.--

Shaoran: Quem são vocês?

Yuno: Somos pessoas que você não quer conhecer.

Danielle: Diga onde estão os Senshis.

Shaoran: Por que eu faria isso?

Danielle: Se não quiser morrer, você fará tudo que mandarmos.

Shaoran: Tente!

Yuno: Por favor, apenas diga-nos aonde eles se encontram.

Shaoran: TENTE!

Danielle: Você que está pedindo, garoto.

Shaoran: DEUSES DOS ELEMENTOS!

--O golpe de Li não surtiu efeito algum. Yuno apenas observou enquanto Danielle adentrou o combate.--

Danielle: FRUSTA DEL VENTO INFINITO! Chicote do Vento sem Fim!

--Incontáveis lâminas perfuraram o corpo indefeso de Shaoran. Com outro movimento, o chicote de Daniella se enrolou no pescoço de Li.--

Danielle: É sua última chance.

Shaoran: Não vou falar nada... Eles... Eles...

Danielle: Fale!

Shaoran: Nunca... Por AIkachi... Eu dou minha vida por Aikachi!

Danielle: Que seja do seu jeito!

--Gritos foram ouvidos. Rafael e Sakura, pressentindo o pior, desceram pelas escadas até o jardim do hotel. Era tarde demais.--

Shaoran: Raf.a...el...cui...d...e...da...S...a...k...ura...

Rafael: ...

--O chicote de Danielle se retraiu rapidamente. Uma gota de sangue caiu no rosto de Rafael. Seus olhos se fixaram na horrível visão que se seguiu. A profecia de Eriol havia se realizado.--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : Nos Jardins de uma Morte **

--Rafael abraçou Sakura fortemento, cobrindo o rosto da garota. Danielle se dirigiu a eles.--

Danielle: Creio que você deve ser Rafael.

Yuno: Vamos embora.

Danielle: Se quiser uma vendetta, estaremos esperando. Afinal, você vai ter que vir de qualquer jeito até nós.

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Venha até nós, Rafael.

--Os dois sumiram dentro de uma névoa negra. Aos pés de Rafael e Sakura jazia uma extensa mancha vermelha. Sakura, paralizada, não conseguia assimilar a cena que havia ocorrido. Sua voz explodiu em um grito desesperado, seguido por lágrimas que desfilavam através do rosto da jovem.--

12 de Fevereiro

Grande Capela - Aikachi

--Rafael observava a cerimônia do funeral de Li. Ele mantinha distância de Sakura, enquanto um sentimento de culpa aflorava em seu interior. Uma mão tocou seu ombro.--

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: Você está bem...?

Rafael: Estou como sempre estive... Se formos levar em consideração o que houve...

Eriol: ...Li morreu para proteger vocês.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Reed Clow previu a morte de um dos amados da Estrela... E eu tive o mesmo sonho...

Rafael: Então você sabia que ele iria morrer e não fez nada?

Eriol: Eu não tinha certeza se era ele ou você a pessoa que eu vi... Que eu previ morrendo...

Rafael: ...Quer dizer que...

Eriol: Foi por isso que eu tentei afastar você de Sakura desde o inicio. Não poderiamos perder você.

Rafael: Você está falando que a vida do Li era descartável?

Eriol: Nunca. Eu conhecia ele há muito mais tempo que você...

Rafael: Isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja sentindo nada...

Eriol: Eu não disse isso...

Rafael: ...Desculpe.

Eriol: ...Gostaria de saber quem fez isso...

--Eriol sabia exatamente o que Rafael sentia, pois havia tido a mesma experiêmcia quando David Kerst foi derrotado. A Cerimônia seguiu por toda a tarde. Quando a noite caiu, Rafael, Eriol e Sakura foram recebidos por Miiyuki no Castelo.--

Miiyuki: Desculpem... Eu não pude ir até...lá

Sakura: ...Tudo bem...

Miiyuki: Você está...bem...Sakura?

Sakura: Sim... Acho que ele iria querer que eu sorrisse...

Eriol: Sakura... Todos nós queremos que você volte a sorrir...

Rafael: Por ele Sakura... E por você...

Sakura: ...R.a.f...

--Sakura não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Seus sentimentos se confundiam entre ódio, dor e uma estranha necessidade de pular nos braços de alguém.--

Miiyuki: Desculpem, mas poderiam me acompanhar?

Rafael: ...Sim.

Eriol: ...

--Miiyuki abriu a porta de uma pequena sala adjacente ao Salão Principal. Em uma das cadeiras do local estava sentada Yuki. Rafael riu, sem demonstrar surpresa.--

Rafael: Era verdade?

Miiyuki: O quê?

Rafael: Vocês duas serem irmãs.

Yuki: Sim, Rafael.

Rafael: Sen não mentiu dessa vez...

Miiyuki: Ahn... Sen... Rafael...

Rafael: Ele está vivo...?

Yuki: No Inferno.

Eriol: Então é verdade?

Yuki: Não vamos falar disso agora.

Rafael: ...É...

Sakura: Se... Sen...estiver vivo... O Rafa...pode morrer?

Rafael: Sakura... Eu não morreria... Existem pessoas que eu não posso abandonar...

Eriol: E você é uma delas.

--Sakura sorriu levemente. Uma voz sussurou em sua mente, pedindo pra que ela buscasse sempre a felicidade. Uma voz inesquecível.--

Yuki: Agora podemos falar sério?

Rafael: SecCr.

Yuki: SEC.CR?

Eriol: Sec...Cr...?

Rafael: Fala o que é isso Eriol. Eu sei que você sabe o que é, e eu tenho certeza de quem fez isso com o Li tem alguma relação com a...

Eriol: Seção Cristal.

Miiyuki: A...A...A Seção..Cristal...?

Yuki: SecCr...

Eriol: Inacreditável... Sen se superou mesmo.

Rafael: Fala logo!

--Eriol explicou, com a ajuda de Miiyuki, o que era a Seção Cristal, uma organização para-militar que servia ao Reino de Aikachi, que, aparentemente, havia sido tomada por seguidores de Sen.--

Eriol: Resumindo...

Rafael: Um grupo de mercenários traidores assassinos corrompidos e que vão pagar por tudo que fizeram.

Sakura: Não faça nada precipitado... Não me faça perder você também...

Miiyuki: Temos que pensar antes de agir...

--Rafael fitou os olhos verdes de Sakura. Ele sabia que poderia ser a última vez que observava-a. Ele sabia que, mesmo que voltasse vivo, ele e Sakura nunca voltariam a ficar juntos. Não como antes.--

**EPISÓDIO 7 : Atravessando o Mar**

13 de Fevereiro

--O céu ainda estava escuro em Aikachi. O Sol levaria algumas horas para se erguer sob o céu. Rafael caminhava sozinho ao redor de um dos lagos do Castelo. Miiyuki, que também estava acordado, o alcançou.--

Miiyuki: Rafael.

Rafael: Miiyuki-chan?

Miiyuki: O que você está tramando?

Rafael: Eu?

Miiyuki: Sim, você.

Rafael: ...Nada...

Miiyuki: Você quer ir até a Seção Cristal?

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: É óbvio que sim.

Rafael: Shaoran morreu por minha causa.

Miiyuki: Por sua causa?

Rafael: Sim...

Miiyuki: Não, Rafael. Não foi por sua causa.

Rafael: Claro que...

Miiyuki: Nao foi. Essas pessoas que acabaram por tomar a Torre Cristal, pareceriam querer demonstrar uma força e violência para nos intimidar... E Li lutou para defender vocês...mas foi porque ele acreditava que era o certo.

Rafael: ...

--Miiyuki fixou seus olhos nos de Rafael. O Luar ainda se refletia nos olhos do Senshi do Infinito. Um Luar enfraquecido e distante.--

Miiyuki: Você me odeia, Rafael-san?

Rafael: ...Não me chame assim.

Miiyuki: Responda.

Rafael: Não. Eu não te odeio. Não te odeio de jeito nenhum...

Miiyuki: Nem eu sendo a irmã de Yuki?

Rafael: A Yuki não me parece mais ser uma má pessoa.

Miiyuki: Nem eu sendo irmã de Sen?

Rafael: Quê...?

Miiyuki: Eu e Yuki smos irmãs de mãe e pai. E Sen é nosso irmão paterno.

Rafael: ...Você tá falando sério?

Miiyuki: Por que eu mentiria em um assunto tão... Horrível?

Rafael: ...E daí?

Miiyuki?

Rafael: Eu não te odeio.

Miiyuki: Então Rafael...

Rafael: Sim?

Miiyuki: Você vai retornar vivo?

Rafael: Prometo.

Miiyuki: Então eu lhe direi o caminho para a Seção Cristal.

Rafael: Obrigado.

Miiyuki: Leve o Eriol com você. E volte vivo.

Rafael: Levar o Eriol?

Miiyuki: Você não vai sozinho, e o Eriol é o único que pode ir.

Rafael: ...Como quiser.

--Rafael sorriu. Horas depois, o Sol se ergueu imponente no céu. Eriol observava seu amigo, nada feliz.--

Eriol: Vai me dizer que está enjoado?

Rafael: Eu não sabia que barcos eram tão desgraçados...

--Rafael e Eriol estavam em um pequeno barco que os levaria do Porto da Capital até as Twin Bridges, as pontes gêmeas que ligavam Aikachi ao Continente Leste. De lá eles deveriam seguir caminho por umas das pontes até seu destino.--

Eriol: Vomite na água.

Rafael: Vê se não me enche.

Eriol: Rafael.

Rafael: Que é?

Eriol: Não se sinta culpado.

Rafael: A Miiyuki já falou isso.

Eriol: Imagino que sim, mas eu também quero falar.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Se a culpa é de alguém, a culpa é minha.

Rafael: Você já disse isso.

Eriol: Disse? Bem, se eu disse tudo bem, vou repetir.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Eu sabia que ou você ou o Li iria morrer. Mas eu só procurei impedir que você fosse a vítima.

Rafael: Eu não acredito que a pessoa que a Estrela amasse iria morrer.

Eriol: Por quê? Por que isso poderia significar que Sakura nunca amou você?

Rafael: ...Não. Porque se fosse verdade o Li já teria morrido há muito tempo.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Reed Clow previu várias coisas, mas muitas delas foram erradas. Como essa.

Eriol: Então para você, a morte de Li foi...?

Rafael: Assassinato.

Eriol: Você quer se vingar?

Rafael: Vingar... Não...

Eriol: Então?

Rafael: Eu só quero que tudo isso pare...

Eriol: Para ficar com a Sakura?

Rafael: Eu e Sakura nunca ficaremos juntos de novo!

Eriol: Por que não?

Rafael: Vamos logo.

--O barco atragou no pequeno píer que ficava no centro das Twin Bridges. Umas das pontes conduzia de volta para Aikachi, enquanto a outra levava direto para uma estrutura de pedra que marcava o Continente Leste. Rafael e Eriol seguiram para a estrutura...--

**EPISÓDIO 8 : A Fortaleza das Quatro Chaves**

--Rafael foi o primeiro a entrar na estrutura, formada por um portal de pedra, parcialmente desgastado pelo tempo, duas pequenas torres de guarda, e um longo tunel que se abria em uma trilha por uma pequena montanha.--

Rafael: Eriol, você sabe o nome disso?

Eriol: Não.

Rafael: Não?

Eriol: O Continente Leste nunca foi muito explorado.

Rafael: Mas isso aqui deve ter sido.

Eriol: Sim, deveras foi. Mas seu nome...

Rafael: A Fortaleza dos Quatro.

Eriol: Não pronuncie esse nome...

Rafael: ...Por quê?

Eriol: Quer mesmo saber?

Rafael: Fala.

--Rafael, distraidamente, pisou em um quadrado escuro no chão, que ativou uma armadilha. Um soldado de pedra se ergueu perante os Senshis.--

Eriol: A Fortaleza dos Quatro.

Rafael: Fale e lute.

--Rafael avançou contra o soldado, que permaneceu imóvel. Eriol riu.--

Eriol: Ele só ataca se você o atacar.

Rafael: Então qual a razão de ter um soldado que não ataca?

Eriol: Pense bem. Você ia atacá-lo sem pensar, não ia?

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Qualquer um faria isso, ativando o contra-ataque. É uma armadilha interessante.

Rafael: ...Existem mais?

Eriol: Creio que sim.

Rafael: Afinal, essa é a "Fortaleza dos Quatro".

Eriol: ...Sim, é.

Rafael: Vamos, fale.

--Rafael e Eriol retomaram seu rumo até a trilha que atravessaria a montanha, com o Senshi do Sol à frente.--

Eriol: A Fortaleza dos Quatro guarda o caminho para o Continente Leste. No final desta trilha existe um portão, que só pode ser aberto com o auxílio de quatro chaves.

Rafael: E nós temos essas chaves?

Eriol: Creio que sim.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Eu possuo Eli-hiieh, a Chave do Fogo do Sol do Norte.

Rafael: O...quê?

Eriol: E com você deve estar a Raf-finaah, a Chave do Profundo Infinito do Oeste.

Rafael: Você quer dizer quê não abriremos a porta sem o Ogaeiup e a Sakura?

Eriol: Certo, e errado. Eu tenho a permissão para usar a Raph-kiaah, a Chave da Água da Lua do Sul.

Rafael: E...?

Eriol: Creio que se você se concertrar bem em sua querida Sakura, você poderá usar a Sak-liah, a Chave da Luz Estelar do Leste.

Rafael: E como eu faço isso?

Eriol: Apenas no momento você descobrirá.

Rafael: Só não entendi por que você não queria que eu dissesse Fortaleza dos Quatro.

Eriol: Por que neste lugar estão enterrados alguns dos guerreiros mortos na última luta... E a Fortaleza dos Quatro deveria ser deixada em paz..

Rafael: ...Isso é sua opinião.

Eriol: ...

--Rafael e Eriol chegaram ao local do qual se erguiam as duas torres. Os dois sentiram uma energia desconhecida emergindo de mais adiante.--

Rafael: Sente isso?

Eriol: Sim.

Rafael: Não me parece ser ofensiva... Mas...

--Rafael se abaixou rapidamente, enquanto uma enorme rocha atravessava o espaço no qual seu corpo estava um instante atrás. O soldado de pedra saltou sobre os dois e iniciou o ataque.--

Rafael: Ninguém te atacou, seu pedregulho vesgo!

Eriol: Isso não é normal!

Rafael: Que saco!

--Rafael saltou na cabeça da criatura, que começou a se desequilbrar. Eriol apenas observou enquanto os dois começaram a flutuar.--

Rafael: As pedras sofrem erosão com o passar dos anos e dos ventos não é?

Eriol: Que eu saiba sim.

Rafael: Que tal acelerar o processo?

Eriol: Fique a vontade.

Rafael: Heh! WINDAGA ANGELUS!

--O corpo do soldado de pedra desapareceu no interior do turbilhão de vento criado por Rafael. Logo, com a aceleração continua, e o vácuo formado, a criatura desapareceu completamente.--

Rafael: Eu pensei que isso seria mais difícil.

Eriol: Não vejo por que reclamar.

Rafael: Você não lutou.

--Rafael e Eriol acabaram por se surpreender com duas risadas distintas. Ambos olharam para os lados, até perceberem que duas garotas os observavam do alto das torres. A energia era emitida por elas.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 : Fogo e Água Renascidos**

--As duas garotas saltaram. Uma dela vestia um longo casaco azul, enquanto a outra usava um uniforme colegial vermelho.--

Rafael: Você conhece elas?

Eriol: Não...

Rafael: Amigas?

Eriol: Ou inimigas?

Rafael: Respondam...

--A jovem de azul riu, e saltou na direçào dos dois. Rafael se desviou, mas ao se virar, percebeu que Eriol e ela haviam desaparecido. O Senshi do Infinito se encontrava sozinho com a colegial de vermelho, cujo nome era Ai.--

Ai: Você é Rafael...não é?

Rafael: ...

Ai: Não tenha medo.

Rafael: Quem é você?

Ai: Meu nome é Ai. Eienno Ai. Vim de Aikachi para ajudar vocês.

Rafael: Ajudar?

Ai: Sou uma Elemental do Fogo.

Rafael: Você controla o Fogo?

Ai: Sim, por quê?

Rafael: Firaga!

--A técnica de Rafael se auto-consumiu, desaparecendo instantaneamente. Ai riu, enquanto observava a expressão pasma do Senshi.--

Ai: É uma boa técnica, mas não contra mim.

Rafael: Quem te enviou?

Ai: Não é obvio?

--A garpta avançou até Rafael, que se afastou até se encontar em uma coluna de pedra. Eles ficaram face a face.--

Rafael: Não... Não é...

Ai: Está ficando vermelho, por quê?

Rafael: ...

Ai: Já encontrou ela?

Rafael: Ela...quem?

Ai: Sak-liah.

Rafael: Não faça a menor idéia...

Ai: Ei, eu estou do seu lado... Não tenha medo de mim. Não sou eu o inimigo.

Rafael: ...

Ai: Confie em mim. Gangi-sama.

Rafael: ...Quem te enviou?

Ai: Ela.

Rafael: Ela quem?

Ai: Eu já disse que é óbvio!

Rafael: Ela... ELA? Pensei que ela não se preocupasse.

Ai: E se preocupa.

Rafael: Eienno, é?

Ai: Pode me chamar de Ai. Somos parceiros agora.

Rafael: ...Ai...

--Eriol conseguiu se libertar dos braços da outra garota. Eles agora estavam dentro de uma das torres. Na tentativa de escapar, Eriol derrumou a garota, que caiu violentamente. Seu nome era Mikaela, e ela logo se levantou irritada.--

Mikaela; Por que me derrubou?

Eriol: ...

Mikaela: Eu estou do seu lado!

Eriol: Quem são vocês?

Mikaela: Magas de Aikachi, enviadas para auxiliar vocês!

Eriol: Enviadas por quem?

Mikaela: ...Acha mesmo que vou revelar quem é ela?

Eriol: ...Explosão Solar!

--O ataque de Eriol desapareceu no meio de bolhas brilhantes. O mais forte ataque do Senshi do Sol foi facilmente consumido pela garota.--

Mikaela: Como eu disse, somos Magas de Aikachi. Eu controlo a Água.

Eriol: ...

Mikaela: Meu nome é Mikaela Krisiacher.

Eriol: ...

Mikaela: Estou aqui para ajudá-los. Portanto, não tenha medo. Somos aliados.

Eriol: ...Você é forte...

Mikaela: ...

--Mikaela e Eriol desceram e encontrarem-se com Ai e Rafael, que riu maliciosamente ao ver a roupa da garota amassada devido à queda que sofrera.--

Rafael: Eriol, Eriol...

Eriol: Não diga besteiras!

Rafael: E quem você é...?

Mikaela: Mikaela Krisiacher.

Eriol: E essa é...?

Ai: Eienno. Ai Eienno.

Rafael: Chan-Ai-Chan.

Eriol: Que tipo de apelido é esse?

Rafael: Um apelido engraçado

Ai: Eu gostei!

Mikaela: Vamos...

--Os quatro retomaram o caminho, atravessando o restante da Fortaleza dos Quatro, até alcançarem ao Portão das Quatro Chaves.--.

**EPISÓDIO 10 : Caminhos Separados**

--Os quatro contemplavam o enorme portal dourado que se erguia, decorado com as faces de seres mitológicos. No centro do portão se enrolava um dragão multicolor. Haviam quatro aberturas na cauda do dragão. Cada uma brilhava em um tom diferente.--

Eriol: As chaves devem reagir na presença do portão.

Rafael: ...

Ai: Espero que funcione e que isso abra...

Mikaela: ...

Rafael: Eu...vou tentar...

Eriol: ...

--Rafael deu um passo adiante e encostou sua mão na abertura que brilhava em um tom de rosa claro. Ele procurou voltar sua mente apenas para Sakura e por seus sentimentos por ela.--

Rafael: Sak-liah... Sak-liah...Sak-liah, Chave da Luz Estelar do Leste! LIBERTE-SE!

--Eriol riu. Rafael proferiu as mesma palavras mágicas de Sakura. Em suas mãos, uma fina haste rosa apareceu. Uma pétala de cerejeira se formou em uma das extremidades, enquanto a outra serpenteava ao redor da própria chave, completando-a. Rafael introduziu-a, e o brilho rosa se apagou.--

Eriol: Deixe-me tentar. A próxima é essa luz azulada.

--Eriol passou a ter pensamentos sobre o Príncipe Ogaeiup e a Princesa Daly. Então, ele colocou sua mão na abertura azul do portão.--

Eriol: Raph-kiaah... Raph-kiaah! Raph-kiaah! Chave da Água da Lua do Sul, apareça!

--A chave começou a se formar nas mãos de Eriol. O corpo brilhava em um forte azul escuro, enquanto uma Lua amarela nascia na extremidade final da chave. Assim como a Chave da Estrela, parte da chave se alterou, até que ela atingisse sua forma final. O brilho azul desapareceu quando a chave adentrou o portão.--

Eriol: O brilho é vermelho agora...

Rafael: Acho que a chave é sua.

Eriol: Sim... Eli-hiieh...

--Eriol apoiou suas duas mãos na abertura vermelha. Rafael, Ai e Mikaela aguardavam em silêncio.--

Eriol: Eli-hiieh... Eli-hiieh... Eli-hiieh! Chave do Fogo do Sol do Norte! Eu te comando!

--Uma chave vermelha, com uma chama solar brilhando surgiu. Após sua entrada no receptáculo vermelho, a caverna estremeceu.--

Rafael: Agora só falta uma.

Eriol: Boa sorte.

Rafael: Heh... Vamos lá... Raf-finaah! Raf-finaah, a Chave do Profundo Infinito do Oeste, desperte!

--Uma chave preta e branca flutuou no ar, à frente de Rafael, sustentada por duas asas prateadas. Finos filetes dourados uniram a chave e o portão. O brilho branco desapareceu. As quatro chaves rasgaram o portão por dentro, abrindo assim o caminho para o Continente Leste.--

Rafael: Deu certo.

Ai: Ai, que bom!

Rafael: ...Mas agora me ocorreu uma coisa engraçada... Como as pessoas que fazem parte da Seção Cristal chegam lá sem passar por esse portão?

Eriol: Eles tem acesso especial.

Rafael: E a gente tem que sofrer...

Mikaela: Carma. Isso se chama Carma.

Rafael: ...Cara...ca...

--Rafael, puxando Ai pelo braço disparou pelo portão recém aberto. Eriol e Mikaela fizeram o mesmo. Instantes depois, houve um colapso na caverna. A passagem estava bloqueada.--

Eriol: Grande dom da premonição.

Rafael: Eu não previ, tava na cara que aquilo ia desabar.

Mikaela: Seu tarado, solta a Ai.

Rafael?

--Rafael e Ai ficaram vermelhos. Na pressa para fugir, Rafael puxou a primeira pessoa que aparecera do seu lado. Eriol riu novamente de Rafael.--

Eriol: Sabemos que foi sem querer.

Mikaela: Foi mesmo?

Rafael: Ah foi... Mas...

Mikaela: Mas o quê?

--Agora, Rafael puxou Mikaela pelo braço. Os quatro riram, mas logo retomaram a caminhada até seu destino. Após cerca de quarenta minutos, eles se depararam com duas estradas.--

Rafael: ...Vamos nos dividir?

Eriol: Acho melhor... Talvez apenas um dos caminhos seja o correto...

Mikaela: Eu vou com o Eriol.

Ai: Que bom, eu queria ir com o Gangi-sama mesmo.

Rafael: Me chama de Rafael, pelo amor de Deus!

Ai: Rafael-sama.

Rafael: Aiai, ah sim, Mikaela...

Mikaela: O quê?

Rafael: O Eriol é comprometido.

Mikaela: E o que isso me interessa?

Rafael: Na-da não!

Eriol: Vamos logo.

Ai: Vamos!

Rafael: Vamos sim... Vamos! Dividir e conquistar!

--Rafael e Ai tomaram o caminho da direita, que levava até um densa floresta, enquanto Eriol e Mikaela se dirigiram a um lago. Logo eles enfrentariam árduas provações.--

**EPISÓDIO 11 : Sob as Ondas**

--Eriol e Mikaela observavam o límpido lago que repousava à sua frente. O Sol, estranhamente, era fracamente refletido.--

Mikaela: Quer que eu drene o lago?

Eriol: Isso seria necessário?

Mikaela: Eu sinto uma força entranha.

Eriol: Eu sei, mas não tem relação ao lago.

Mikaela: ...É sombrio demais para ser do lago... Você tem razão. Aposto que se seguirmos em frente algo nos atacará...

Eriol: Obviamente isso é uma emboscada.

Mikaela: ...

--Um machado cortou o ar, parando poucos centímetros a frente de Eriol e Mikaela. Uma estranha força fez com que a arma recuasse rodopiando. Uma forte mão o agarrou no ar. Era um garoto, cujos cabelos negros formavam um estranho penteado. Mikaela conteve uma risada quando ele falou. Eriol imediatamente se lembrou de uma conversa com Rafael, que brincava de imitar os diversos sotaques do Brasil. Iago Silva era um carioca.--

Iago: Sejam bem vindoss.

Eriol: Você é Brasileiro?

Iago: Eu essperava encontrarr o Rafael aqui, mass vejo que...

Mikaela: Que voz irritante.

Eriol: Quem é você?

Iago: Meu nome é Iago Ssilva. Eu ssou o guerreirro númerro dois da Guarrda doss Oito.

Eriol: ...Se quisermos prosseguir devemos lutar com você?

Iago: Clarro.

Eriol: Deixe comigo, Mikaela.

Mikaela: Mas!

Eriol: Seu poder sobre a água não funcionaria nesse lago.

Iago: Voxê. Venha, idiota.

Eriol: Cale-se.

Iago: Sseu ssangue banhará o Lago Eaea.

Eriol: Lute.

--Eriol correu na direção de Iago, que desviou-se. O Senshi do Sol girou em torno de si mesmo e, concentrando sua energia na mão direita invocou sua Espada Solaria.--

Eriol: Por que você quer enfrentar Rafael?

Iago: Para provarr quem é o melhorr Brasileiro.

Eriol: ...Você e patético e desprezível.

Iago: Cale-se.

Eriol: Você realmente não tem habilidades para nos derrotar, não é?

Iago: Já chega! CIRRCULO RODOPIANTE DE LUZ!

--Iago atirou seu machado gigante na direção de Eriol. A arma girava intensamente, produzindo um disco de luz com a capacidade de cortar tudo que tocar.--

Eriol: É só isso?

--O machado deteve-se à frente de Eriol, que ergueu sua Espada e tocou a arma, que começou a se desfazer.--

Iago: Surrprreendente.

Eriol: ...

Iago: Infelizmente parra voxê, não faz muita diferrença... Erriol.

--O machado voltou a rodopiar em alta velocidade, até desaparecer em uma explosão que atirou Eriol dentro do Lago. Mikaela tentou manipular as águas, mas sua tentativa foi em vão.--

Iago: Tente o que quiserr. Esse lago não pode sserr manipulado... Garotinha.

Mikaela: ...Maldito...

--Iago mergulhou no Lago. Para a surpresa de Mikaela, após o mergulho, uma película de Luz se formou sobre o Lago, impedindo a aproximação de qualquer um que tentasse seguí-los.--

Mikaela: ERIOL!

--Eriol abriu os olhos, cercado de água. Ele sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo embaixo d'água. Iago surgiu a sua frente, rindo.--

Iago: Não consegue resspirrar?

Eriol: ...

Iago: Que pena, não é?

Eriol: ...

Iago: Se abrirr a boca voxê morrre? Não vou poderr saberr suass últimass palavrass?

Eriol: ...A.h...

Iago: Shhhh... Não fale. Asssim você dura maissss.

--Eriol estava se irritando mais e mais com o jeito que Iago falava. Ele estava se irritando com sua impotência. Eriol riu de si mesmo.--

Eriol: Hehe...

Iago: Qual a grraxa? Não vai me falarrr? Se falarr morre?

Eriol: ...?

--Eriol continuou a sorrir. Iago percebeu que a temperatura da água começara a subir, mas não deu importância, resolvendo atacar o Senshi.--

Iago: Se voxê não vai falar nada, eu vou encerrarr isssso. E depoiss eu brincarei com sua amiguinha.

Eriol: ...Você...

Iago: O quê?

Eriol: A única coisa que você vai fazer...

Iago: Como?

Eriol: É morrer...

Iago: Impossível...

Eriol: Você subestimou Eriol Hiiragizawa, o Senshi do Sol. Agora, adeus.

Iago: Não...

Eriol: EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

--A energia de Eriol explodiu. O Senshi do Sol conseguiu produzir um golpe, mesmo preso no Lago Eaea. Iago se surpreendeu, mas já era tarde.--

Mikaela: Eriol..!

--Eriol emergiu vencedor. O corpo carbonizado de Iago tombou violentamente na cratera em que o Lago havia sido transformado. Mikaela e o Senshi do Sol, após um instante de descanso, retomaram seu caminho em direção à Torre Cristal.--

**EPISÓDIO 12 : Pecado e Castigo**

--Ai caminhava a frente de Rafael. Os densas copas das árvores bloqueavam a maior parte dos raios solares, tornando aquele um lugar muito perigoso. Rafael parou ao ouvir um ruido. Ai continuou a caminhar...--

Ai: Ahn...? O quê? AH!

Rafael: Ai?

--A garota estava presa a uma teia negra, que se erguia entre as árvores ao redor dos dois. Rafael tentou cortar a teia, mas Danielle o impediu. Ela estava oculta em meio as folhas.--

Danielle: Encoste nisso e os dois morrem.

Rafael: Você...

Danielle: Nos encontramos de novo.

Rafael: ...Você matou o Li...

Danielle: Sim... Matei... Foi delicioso.

Rafael: ...Você... Vai pagar!

Danielle: O que pretende fazer, querido? Atacar algo que não vê?

Rafael: ...

Danielle: Tente sua sorte na Floresta da Perdição. Eu me deliciarei com seu sangue após sua morte.

Rafael: ...WINDAGA ANGELUS!

--O ataque de Rafael desapareceu. Uma forte ventania voltou em sua direção, atirando-o contra uma árvore.--

Danieele: Eu controlo o Vento. Portanto seus ataques são inuteis.

Rafael: ...Maldita... Se eu usar o Fogo, a Floresta e a Ai serão atingidas... Vento não surte efeito... Então...BLIZZAGA!

--O golpe de Rafael congelou algumas árvores. O gelo, entretanto, despedaçou-se ao ser atingido pelo chicote de Viatella.--

Danielle: Será que você é um fraco e inútil?

Rafael: ...

Danielle: CHICOTE DO VENTO SEM FIM! Frusta del Vento Infinito!

--Rafael foi atingido por uma saraivada de golpes do chicote de Danielle. A arma da garota tinha a habilidade de se multiplicar inúmeras vezes, tornando seu gollpe praticamente invencivel.--

Rafael: ...Ahh... LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--Os chicotes se reuniram ao redor do ataque de Rafael, bloqueando-o. Danielee riu.--

Danielle: Isso é o máximo que consegue? Fogo, Gelo, Vento e Luz... Todos eles não tiveram utilidade. O que vai tentar agora? Rendição?

Rafael: Eu não me rendo...

Danielle: Tolinho...

Rafael: ...Como...eu...disse... Você vai pagar pela morte...

Danielle: De Li? Ora... Ele era patético... E nós pensamos que você o odiava...

Rafael: ...

Danielle: Ele tirou a garota Sakura de você.

Rafael: Ela era feliz com ele.

Danielle: Oh... E isso era o suficiente?

Rafael: ...THUNDAGA!

--Os chicotes absorveram a energia elétrica, tornando todos os ataques do Senshi do Infinito inúteis.--

Danielle: ...É só isso?

Rafael: ...Droga...

Danielle: Tudo o que o Senshi do Infinito consegue é isso?

Rafael: ...Você vai...

Danielle: Chegou a hora de você conhecer meu golpe supremo.

Rafael: ...

Danielle: Cristallo Eterno Del Vento Della Morte! CRISTAL ETERNO DO VENTO DA MORTE!

--Um cristal de vento se formou ao redor de Rafael, que começou a girar centrifugamente. Os chicotes perfuraram o cristal, em busca do sangue do Senshi do Infinito. Danielle esperava que o corpo dele desaparecesse no turbilhão cristalino de ventos, mas não conseguiu acreditar quando o cristal de rompeu.--

Rafael: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Danielle: Como? Como rompeu o cristal? Como escapou dos chicotes?

--Os ventos foram rompidos definitivamente quando Rafael cortou o ar com a Espada Divina Infinya Raeon.--

Danielle: O que é isso?

Rafael: ...Você matou o Li. Você o assassinou brutalmente.

Danielle: ...E farei o mesmo com você.

Rafael: Matar Li... Matar Shaoran... Foi um pecado. Ele nunca faria mal a ninguém.

Danielle: Serviu para atraí-los para nós... Serviu para atrair seu sangue...

Rafael: Serviu para provocar a ira dos Senshis de Aikachi.

Danielle: ...CHICOTES DO VENTO...

--Os chicotes de Daniella acabaram por prender seu próprio corpo. A energia de Rafael, unida a Divindade da Espada, acabaram por controlar a arma da garota. Rafael sorriu.--

Rafael: Aqui está o castigo para seu pecado.

Danielle: Es...espe...re... PERDÃO!

Rafael: Perdão? Não minha cara...

Danielle: Por favor!

Rafael: ...Descanse no Inferno...

Danielle: Ah!

Rafael: LIGHTNING STRIKE!

--O corpo de Danielle e os chicotes foram rasgados ao meio. O sangue da assassina cobriu o campo verde entre as árvores. A teia negra se desfez, e Ai despencou nos braços de Rafael.--

Rafael: Ai... Está bem?

Ai: Sim... Desculpe... Eu fui inútil...

Rafael: Tudo bem... Fogo não ia funcionar numa floresta... Não queremos queimar tudo isso...

Ai: ...Obrigada...

Rafael: ...Vamos.

--Rafael e Ai se apressaram-se em direção à Torre Cristal, em direção a mais lutas.--

**EPISÓDIO 13 : Adentrando a Seção Cristal**

--A imponente Torre Cristal se erguia contra o horizonte. Rafael, Ai, Eriol e Mikaela, cada dupla em seu próprio caminho, se aproximava cada vez mais do local.--

Rafael: Isso não me parece certo...

Ai: O quê?

Rafael: Estamos andando, andando e não parecemos chegar perto. De fato, a Torre parece até mais longe...

Ai: ...A Floresta da Perdição é um labirinto?

Rafael: ...Eu diria que estão nos obrigando a andar em círculos... Para trás.

Ai: ...

Rafael: Mas não é culpa da Floresta.

Ai: Existe mais alguém?

Rafael: Não diria alguém. Mas sim algo.

--Duas torres de pedra rasgaram o chão e bloquearam o caminho dos dois. Rafael sorriu.--

Rafael: Era óbvio que havia alguma coisa bagunçando o caminho.

Ai: ...Eu pensei que era alguém...

Rafael: ...Relaxa.

--Uma voz abafada e mecânica ecoou de uma das torres.--

Torre: Desejam..avançar...?

Ai: Isso é alguma brincadeira da Esfinge?

Torre: Desejam...avançar...?

Ai: Sim. Saco.

Torre: Identifiquem-se... Membros da Seção... Cristal...

Ai: Quê..?

Torre: Identifiquem-se...

Ai: Mas que saco...

Rafael: Sen Hirichiji e Danielle Viatella...

Ai: AHH?

Torre: Confirmando...

--Um momento de silêncio se seguiu. A segunda torre girou.--

Torre: Identificação... Negativa. Executar alvos primários.

Rafael: ...Ah, quer saber? CALA A BOCA!

--Rafael agarrou Ai pelo braço e saltou. Na queda, o Senshi do Infinito golpeou diretamente as duas torres, que explodiram prontamente.--

Rafael: Eu estava disposto a cooperar, mas eles não quiseram.

Ai: ...Você podia ter nos matado Rafael.. Rafael...?

Rafael: Relaxa Ai, estava tudo sob controle.

Ai: Se você diz...

Rafael: Agora vamos. Sem obstáculos, eu espero.

--Rafael e Ai retomaram seu caminho rumo a Torre Cristal. Agora, sem obstáculos, eles alcançaram o local. Eriol e Mikaela se encontravam deitados sob uma árvore próxima, apresentando roupas chamuscadas, cabelos molhados e alguns machucados. Rafael e Ai perceberam que os dois estavam lá, e resolveram fazer uma pequena brincadeira, na tentativa de acalmar todos antes de entrarem na Torre Cristal.--

Rafael: Será que eles já chegaram?

Ai: ...Quer esperar ou entrar?

Rafael: Vejamos... Se eles já chegaram e NÃO esperaram, o que seria uma falta de educação...

Eriol: Estamos...aqui...

Rafael: Eu sei... Como você se queimou assim, Hiiragizawa?

Eriol: Uma torre idiota... E você? Teve caminho livre?

Ai: Só umas torres amassadas, nada de grave.

Rafael: Mikaela?

Mikaela: Que é...?

Rafael: Você está bem?

Mikaela: O que você acha?

Rafael: Você não vai querer saber.

Ai: Concordo. Parece mesmo, não é?

Rafael: Com certeza. Mas... Bem quente ein...

Eriol: Do que diabos você está falando, Rafael?

Rafael: Nada!

--Rafael auxiliou Eriol a se levantar. O descanso havia acabado. Os quatro adentraram a Seção Cristal...--

Palácio Real - Aikachi

--A Princesa Daly caminhava pelos corredores da Torre Real. Ela havia convocado uma reunião, mas ninguém havia aparecido ainda. A garota arremessou um dos vasos posicionado no corredor pela janela. Miiyuki observou tudo e riu.--

Miiyuki: Desculpe-me, Alteza, Vossa Majestada, Senhorita... Mas o que o pobre vaso te vez?

Daly: Não é o vaso... Não! Eu estou preocupada com eles.

Miiyuki: Rafael e Eriol?

Daly: ...Também...

Miiyuki: Como assim?

Daly: Se tudo correu como planejado, eles não estão sozinhos.

Miiyuki: Do que você está falando?

--Raphael entrou no corredor, juntamente com Yuki. Daly atirou outro vaso, agora contra o garoto.--

Daly: O que vocês estavam fazendo juntos?

Raphael: ...Pra que essa ciumeira?

Yuki: ...Isso é a doce Princesa?

Raphael: ...Eu só estava subindo, e ela apareceu do nada.

Yuki: Eu me perdi.

Miiyuki: Chega! Daly, do que você estava falando?

Daly: ...

Raphael: Ela está falando de Ai Eienno e Mikaela Krisiacher.

Miiyuki: Quem são essas?

Daly: Magas. Reforços. Parceiras. Companheiras...

--O rosto de Miiyuki começou a ficar vermelho. Daly riu, mas Yuki retrucou.--

Yuki: E vocês deixam Rafael e Eriol ficarem sozinhos com elas?

Daly: Ciúmes?

Yuki: ...

Miiyuki: CLARO QUE NÃO!

--Miiyuki estava enfurecida. Para ela era inaceitável que Rafael e Eriol ficassem sozinhos com outras garotas. Eriol, praticamente casado com Kaho Mizuki, e Rafael sendo a única pessoa que havia restado para Sakura.--

Sakura: Qual o problema? Por que vocês estão gritando?

Miiyuki: A Daly deixou o Rafael com outra garota.

Sakura: ...E?

Raphael: Miiyuki, a Sakura está passando por um momento delicado, portanto, não diga...

Miiyuki: O quê? O Li morreu... Mas não é por isso que a Sakura tem que ficar sofrendo para sempre. Todos aqui sabem o quanto o Rafael ama ela. Ele faz tudo por ela. Ela podia ficar com ele sim.

Sakura: ...Ahn... Mas... Miiyuki, eu...

Yuki: Mana... Você não acha que foi longe demais...?

Daly: ...Miiyuki Nagae, eu não posso deixar você se livrar desse seu ato. Como punição você deverá ir até a Seção Cristal.

Miiyuki: Ah eu vou. E vou agora.

Daly: ...Parta.

Yuki: Eu vou com você.

Daly: Partam.

Raphael: ...

Sakura: ...Não puna ela...

Daly: Não se intrometa Sakura.

Sakura: Mas...

Miiyuki: Eu vou.

Yuki: ...Também vou.

Raphael: Se me permitir, Princesa, eu as acompanharei.

Daly: Vá. Você será o protetor delas.

Raphael: Obrigado/

Miiyuki: Yuki, Raphael, vocês vem comigo então. Aqueles dois precisam de alguma ajuda pra valer.

Sakura: ...Eu também vou... O Ra... Eles podem precisar de ajuda, não é...

--Miiyuki sorriu, e instantes depois, os quatro rumaram até o porto. Um navio os conduziriam emergencialmente até a Seção Cristal...--

**EPISÓDIO 14 : Escudo Impenetrável**

Torre Cristal - Seção Cristal - Aikachi

--Rafael, Eriol, Ai e Mikaela observavam o interior sombrio da Torre Cristal. Escadas levavam a nenhum lugar, enquanto portas transparentes não produziam efeitos. Restava apenas seguir por um caminho que se inclinava para o alto, em direção ao segundo andar da Torre.--

Rafael: Isso é perturbador... Esse local é...

Eriol: Fantasmagórico?

Rafaell: Eu iria dizer sombrio, mas sua escolha foi bem melhor.

Ai: Pra mim é assustador, isso sim...

Mikaela: Dá na mesma não é?

Rafael: Ahn?

Mikaela: Viemos aqui papra observar a arquitetura ou chutar traseiros?

Rafael: ...Ahn... É... Chutar traseiros...

Mikaela: Então mexam-se!

Rafael: Como ela consegue ser tão agitada em um lugar tão desolado assim?

Ai: ...Eu estou com medo...

--Ai se jogou nos braços de Rafael. Eriol suspirou, e secamente se dirigou para o Senshi do Infinito.--

Eriol: Se Kinomoto visse isso...

Rafael: A culpa não é minhaaa...

Eriol: Será...?

Rafael: ...

--Os quatro começaram a correr pelo corredor, até chegarem em um amplo salão que abrigavam quatro escadarias que rumavam até o topo do local. Eriol arriscou uma corrida até'uma das escadarias, mas foi bloqueado por um escudo voador. A arma retornou, girando, até as mãos de um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, vestindo uma longa capa negra. Seu rosto possuia uma tatuagem na face esquerda, entre a orelha e o olho, descendo até a garganta. Seus olhos pretos não possuiam luz de vida. Sun Kim-Hi, o Número Sete da Seção Cristal montava guarda à frente dos quatro.--

Sun: Vejo que conseguiram chegar até aqui. Surpreendente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era de se esperar. Afinal, vocês são os inimigos do nosso Mestre Sen.

Rafael: Sen está morto.

Sun: Hm... Você deve ser... É... Você é o Rafael... Você é a chave para trazer nosso mestre de volta...

Rafael: ...Cala...Cala sua boca imunda...

Sun: ...Chave... Cale-se você. E derrame seu sangue...

Rafael: ...O único sangue... Derramado... Será...o seu...

Sun: Hm?

Rafael: ...FIRAGA VULCAN!

--O ataque de fogo de Rafael foi refletido pelo Escudo de Sun.--

Sun: Nananã... Seu tolinho.

Rafael: ...

Eriol: ...Fogo não funciona?

Sun: Claro que não. Esse Escudo de Cristal tem o poder de refletir Fogo, Água, Luz e Vento. Ou seja, todos os seus ataques são... Inúteis.

Rafael: ...Foi a mesma coisa que Danielle falou.

Sun: Se você acha que sua espada pode tocar meu Escudo, você está enganado.

Rafael: ...

Sun: Chega de falar.

Eriol: Você vai ver só!

Mikaela: Espere!

Eriol: EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

--Sun sorriu enquanto o golpe de Eriol era sugado pelo Escudo.--

Eriol: ...Não...

Sun: ...Minha vez? ROTATING DEMON SLASHER! Retalhador Giratório do Demônio!

--O golpe atingiu os quatro violentamente. Lentamente eles conseguiram se levantar.--

Sun: Vamos, a diversão não pode acabar tão cedo.

Rafael: ...Eu...não...acredito...

Ai: ...Minha vez...

Rafael: Ai, não!

Ai: FOGO DO CÉU!

--Uma chuva de fogo caiu sobre Sun, que permaneceu imóvel e sorrindo. Seu Escudo voltou a girar, mas Rafael protegeu Ai, segurando o Escudo com todas as suas forças.--

Sun: Ahn..? Acha que vai deter meu escudo assim?

Rafael: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--As mãos do Senshi do Infinito quase se despedaçaram quando o Escudo começou a girar. Rafael soltou a arma, que golpeoou várias vezes.--

Sun: Meu Escudo é impenetrável e invencível.

Rafael: Ah... Ah...

Mikaela: Droga!

Eriol: Não faça nada... Temos que pensar...

Ai: ...Rafa...e...?

Rafael: ...

Mikaela: Não quero nem saber! DOPPELWASSER-KNALL! Rajada Gêmea de Água!

Sun: ..?

--Novamente o golpe foi absorvido pelo Escudo de Cristal. Rafael sorriu.--

Sun: Do que você está rindo? A dor é tanta que afetou seu cérebro e fez você perder o medo?

Rafael: Seu Escudo é escelente, eu admito. Mas o que aconteceria se eles tivesse que bloquear quatro ataques?

Sun: Por que não tentam?

Rafael: Está pedindo?

Sun: Considerem-se honrados por cederem seus poderes ao Escudo de Cristal.

Rafael: Então, como você quiser. Agora!

Eriol: EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

Ai: FOGO DO CËU!

Mikaela: DOPPELWASSER-KNALL!

Rafael: LIGHTAGA CRUSHER!

--Os quatro ataques se fundiram em um assim que tocaram o Escudo, que começou a absorver as técnicas. Sun riu, mas por pouco tempo. Uma rachadura cortou o Escudo de Cristal. As quatro técnicas unidas começaram a atravessar a arma que aos poucos cedeu, transformando-se em pó. Sun Kim-Hi nada pode dizer quando o ataque perfurou seu corpo, provocando sua morte instantânea.--

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Vocês...estão bem...?

Ai: Sim...

Mikaela: Dolorida, mas viva...

Rafael: Ainda tenho minhas mãos...

Eriol: ...O que faremos?

Rafael: ... Cada um escolhe uma escada... E seja o que Deus quiser...

Ai: Mas...

Mikaela: De acordo...

Eriol: Nos vemos do outro lado então.

Ai: ...Prometido.

--Os quatro rumaram por caminhos diferentes. Superando suas feridas e dores, eles enfrentariam seus adversários até o fim...--

**EPISÓDIO 15 : Raio Assassino**

--Olivier Domenet observava a escadaria que levava até ele. Os cabelos cinzas do garoto pareciam ainda mais sem vida na sombria sala onde ele estava. A pouca luz tornava difícil identificar a camiseta alvi-celeste do Olympique de Marseiile que estava jogada ao chão. Seus olhos vermelhos refletiam fulgorosamente as velas que iluminaram o local, enquanto uma extraordinariamente grande Shotgun repousava ao seu lado. Eriol surgiu e contemplou seu oponente.--

Olivier: Seja bem-vindo.

Eriol: ...

Olivier: Meu nome é Olivier. Olivier Domenet. Sou Francês, de Marseille. E você?

Eriol: ...

Olivier: Ora... VAMOS!

--Olivier levantou sua arma e atirou contra Eriol. O Senshi do Sol quase não conseguiu se desviar das balas elétricas disparadas pelo Número Quatro da Seção Cristal.--

Olivier: Você foi muito indelicado. Poderia ter se apresentado.

Eriol: Para quê?

Olivier: Para seu nome aparecer em sua lápide!

Eriol: Eriol... Olivier.

Olivier: Eriol, adieu! TERREUR D'ELETRIC! Terror Elétrico!

--Olivier tornou a atirar contra Eriol, que dessa vez se antecipou e saltou rapidamente desviando dos projéteis eletrificados.--

Olivier: Muito bom.

Eriol: ...

Olivier: Sun machucou você pra valer.

Eriol: E daí?

Olivier: Acho que você não vai durar muito tempo.

Eriol: ...

Olivier: Será que sobrevive a mais um ataque?

Eriol: ...Sim, seu idiota.

Olivier: TERREUR D'ELETRIC!

--Eriol desviou novamente, mas desta vez foi atingido por duas vezes no ombro esquerdo.--

Olivier: Você resistiu por três vezes, mas agora chegou o momento de dizer... ADEUS.

Eriol: Ah...é?

Olivier: TERR..

Eriol: EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

--Olivier foi atirado contra o teto da sala. Seu corpo ficou envolto em chamas enquanto caia no chão. Eriol se levantou, juntamente com seu adversário, que agora possuia queimaduras no corpo.--

Olivier: Argh... Você foi... Certeiro...

Eriol: ...Saia do caminho. Não é necessário morrer.

Olivier: ...Me entregar? Mestre Sen nunca me perdoaria.

Eriol: Sen está morto.

Olivier: E? Sen irá retornar triunfante. Este é o destino de um deus.

Eriol: Sen não é nenhum deus.

Olivier: Já chega! GRAN FINALE MORTELLE! Grande Final Fatal!

--Olivier atirou consecutivamente contra Eriol. O Senshi do Sol não conseguiu se desviar dessa vez.--

Olivier: Eriol, você está acabado.

Eriol: ...

--Eriol havia sido severamente atingido. A Espada Solaria surgiu, mas acabou se despedaçando sobre o corpo inerte do Senshi. Olivier limpou sua arma com um pano dourado. O Francês voltou a se sentar observando a escada.--

Olivier: Sabe Eriol, você resistiu demais na minha opinião. Todos morriam no primeiro tiro. Parabéns. Agora, descanse em paz.

--Olivier atirou o pano dourado em Eriol, e virou-se, rumando até uma parede descolorida. Atrás dessa parede existia uma nova escada que levava até os próximos andares.--

Olivier: Mestre Sen... Logo o senhor estará de volta...

--O pano dourado incinerou-se. As velas queimaram ao máximo e se extinguiram. Olivier não percebeu enquanto Eriol se erguia envolvido por uma alma vermelha ardente.--

Olivier: ...Está...quente... Não...pode...ser...

--Eriol ergue seu braço direito. Em sua mão surgiu a Espada Divina do Sol.--

Eriol: SOLARIS RAEON!

Olivier: AHHH!

--Olivier se defendeu com sua arma, que acabou sendo destruída. Eriol golpeou novamente.--

Olivier: Ahhh!

Eriol: Sua última chance. Saia da frente e sua vida será poupada.

Olivier: SEN! GRAN FINALE MORTELLE!

--Eriol se desviou facilmente. Suas feridas haviam se curado devido ao nascimento da Espada Divina. Olivier se atirou contra Eriol.--

Olivier: Você vai... VAI...

Eriol: ...Adeus.

--Olivier caiu aos pés de Eriol, sobre uma poça formada por seu próprio sangue. A parede descolorida se abriu, e o Senshi do Sol seguiu seu caminho...--

**EPISÓDIO 16 : O Estranho Garoto do Gelo**

--Ai subia ofegante pela longa escadaria que ela escolhera. Não havia volta agora, mas a garota começava a sentir saudades de Rafael. Estaria ela se interessando por ele? Ela riu ao pensar nisso, e voltou a se focar em seu caminho. Finalmente ela atingiu uma sala coberta de flores, mas ao mesmo tempo gelada. Uma figura chamou a atenção de Ai. Uma figura vestindo uma estranha saia sobre calças pretas. Uma camiseta justa cobria o corpo do que Ai pensava ser uma garota. As mãos cobertas por luvas ocultavam uma Magnum 44. A figura olhou para Ai com seus olhos pretos. Os cabelos, igualmente negros, repicavam-se até os ombros. Josep García tirou os olhos de Ai e sorriu.--

Josep: Finalmente alguém chegou.

Ai: Quem...ou...o quê...é você?

Josep: Josep García. Membro Número Cinco de la Elite. De la Guarda de los Oito.

Ai: ...Você é homem?

Josep: Si, sí.

Ai: Parece mulher...

Josep: Ohh... A bonequinha está com inveja de mi beleza?

Ai: Fala sério...

Josep: Oh... que beleza...

Ai: Você é bicha.

Josep: Do que você me chamou, sua vag...

Ai: Calado!

Josep: PRISIÓN DEL HIELO DE LETHE! Prisão de Gelo de Lethe!

--Ai instantaneamente foi congelada pela técnica de Josep, que se aproximou da garota com sua arma apontada para a estrutura gelada.--

Ai: ...

Josep: Você morreu.

Ai: ...

Josep: Em alguns instantes você também perderá sua memória para sempre... Adios, bonequinha.

Ai: ...H.eh...

--Ai sorriu enquanto o gelo derretia. Josep disparou contra a garota, mas suas balas de gelos foram consumidas pelas chamas.--

Ai: Como um morto poderia perder a memória?

Josep: Você quer testar de novo?

Ai: Cala a boca seu grande...

Josep: Fofa, está irritada?

Ai: ...Cale sua boca...

Josep: Ai ai...

Ai: Meu nome é AI!

Josep: E daí, Ai?

Ai: FOGO DO CÉU!

--Parte das paredes de gelo da sala derretaram após o impacto do golpe de Ai. Josep apenas observou a destruição.--

Josep: Você queria me acertar?

Ai: ...Não, tolinha.

Josep: ...

Ai: Veja, uma outra escada!

--Josep se virou e percebeu que a parede que ocultava a série de escadas que conduziam aos próximos níveis haviam derretido.--

Josep: O quê?

Ai: Com licença, mas eu tenho que ir.

Josep: Pode parar! Onde você vai mocréia?

Ai: ...Você quer morrer?

Josep: Não, mas você quer.

Ai: Saia do caminho.

Josep: Você é muito teimosa.

Ai: E você é uma bicha desvairada.

Josep: ...Vadia... Vai morrer por isso!

Ai: ...Tente.

--Josep voltou a atirar contra Ai, mas desta vez suas balas não derreteram com o ataque da garota.--

Josep: VENTISCA MORTAL DEL EMPERADOR DEL HIELO! Tempestade Mortal do Imperador de Gelo!

--Novamente Ai se encontrava congelada. Desta vez ela rapidamente perdeu os movimentos do corpo. Josep contemplava a estátua que se formara.--

Josep: Bonequinha invejosa... Usted permanecerá acá como una estátua de hielo para todo el sempre.

Ai: ...

Josep: Queria falar algo? Queria hablar comigo? Mas você és una bonequinha muito idiota.

Ai: ..A.h...

Josep: Não! No tente se mexer... Apenas congelará más e mais.

--Josep se surpreendeu ao notar uma rachadura na estrutura gelada que cobria Ai. Ao mesmo tempo, todas as flores do local congelaram e explodiram em chamas. García tentou congelar Ai novamente, mas não conseguiu. O gelo se partiu por completo, libertando a garota.--

Josep: O...?

Ai: FIRE EXTINCTION! Extinção de Fogo!

Josep: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

--Josep García foi engolido pelas chamas, desaparecendo juntamente com a sala, que se transformou em uma grande mancha negra. Ai caminhou pelas cinzas que cobriam o local, procurando nos escombros a passagem para a próxima sala. A garota encontrou uma única flor amarela que sobrevivera ao fogaréu. Ai gentilmente a levou dali, seguindo pela escada até o próximo local...--

**EPISÓDIO 17 : Uma Doce Flor**

--Rafael finalmente atingira o topo das escadas. A sua frente havia uma sala circular, com paredes douradas. O Senshi do Infinito caminhou pela sala, até parar ao lado de uma garota de cabelos dourados que se confundiam com as paredes. Ao olhar nos olhos dela, Rafael pensou estar olhando para Sakura. Diandre Alisé possuia olhos verdes como os da Senshi da Estrela.--

Diandre: Você deve ser Rafael...

Rafael: Sim.

Diandre: Você realmente veio...

Rafael: ...Sim.

Diandre: ...Por quê?

Rafael: Ahn?

Diandre: Por que veio até aqui?

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Por que você veio para este lugar no qual só existe escuridão e morte?

Rafael: Quem...é você?

Diandre: ...Eu respondo o que você quiser, se me disser o que veio fazer neste lugar...

Rafael: ...Proteger... Aikachi... A Terra... Eliminar Sen...

Diandre: ...Isso não é toda sua verdade.

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Você procura vingança em seu coração...

Rafael: ...N..Não!

Diandre: ...ILUSÃO ESPLÊNDIDA!

--As placas douradas que cobriam as paredes brilharam ofuscantemente. Quando o brilho cessou, Rafael se viu nos corredores de sua escola.--

Rafael: ...Eu sei que isso não é real.

Diandre: É tão real quanto você quiser que seja.

Rafael: Quem..é você?

Diandre: ...Diandre... Diandre Alisé. Número Três da Elite dos Oito...

Rafael: ...Não sinto a melhor vontade de lutar em você...

Diandre: Você tem razão...

Rafael: Então o que faz aqui?

Diandre: "Mestre" Sen nos colocou aqui...

Rafael: ...Sen...

Diandre: Creio que você estava entre os que enfrentaram as Sombras.

Rafael: Sim...

Diandre: Originalmente eu deveria estar naquele grupo... Mas eu não gosto de lutar...

Rafael: E...?

Diandre: Então Sen me colocou aqui. Ele imaginava que nesse posto eu jamais teria que lutar.

Rafael: Isso não me parece coisa do Sen.

Diandre: Eu sei... Eu descobri que a intenção dele era me proporcionar uma morte trágica nessa luta...

Rafael: Ele sabia que isso iria ocorrer...? Digo...a batalha aqui...

Diandre: Ele tinha quase certeza disso.

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Você gostaria de saber por que estamos aqui?

Rafael: Por quê?

Diandre: "Luz". A origem da sua Luz.

Rafael: ...Como?

Diandre: Eu gostaria de saber a origem da sua Luz. E a Ilusão Esplêndida nos trouxe aqui... Para o momento da origem...

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Você vai me mostrar...

Rafael: Ahhh...

--Rafael se viu seis anos no passado. Caminhava sozinho pelo corredor vazio da escola. Duas garotas saíram da sala, e riram.--

Diandre: Se lembra?

Rafael: ...Sim.

Diandre: ...Não é uma lembrança feliz...

Rafael: Claro que não...

--A sala estava vazia. Risadas ecoaram efusivamente atrás deles. O jovem Rafael estava sozinho, observando seus colegas se divertirem.--

Diandre: Isso aconteceu assim mesmo?

Rafael: Isso foi uma escolha minha na realidade...

Diandre: ...

Rafael: As festas eram horríveis...

Diandre: Entendo aonde quer chegar.

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Mas e então?

Rafael: ...

--Houve um estouro, seguido de gritos. Rafael sorriu.--

Rafael: Eu me lembrava apenas até aqui.

Diandré: ...O que aconteceu depois?

Rafael: Eu prefiro contar por mim mesmo...

--Diandre concordou e desfez a Ilusão. Ela então olhou para ele.--

Diandre: Diga... Qual a origem da Luz?

Rafael: ...Naquele instante, começaram a atirar no banheiro. Não sei porque, mas eu desci para ver o que estava acontecendo. Uma coisa veio voando na minha direçào...e eu nunca vi o que era...

Diandre: Por quê?

Rafael: ...Porque nasceu Lightaga. No momento em que eu percebi que ia ser atingido por não sei o que, eu fechei os olhos e ...de repente... senti um brilho... E foi isso...

Diandre: É uma Luz muito forte...

Rafael: ...

Diandre: Rafael... Eu espero que você e seus amigos consigam derrotar os outros...

Rafael: ...Você...?

Diandre: ...Eu estou esperando por vocês... Eu não pertenço a este lugar... Eu não sou assim...

Rafael: ...Pode deixar que voltarei...

Diandre: Pode seguir em frente... E boa sorte...

Rafael: Nós nos vemos em breve, Diandre.

Diandre: Assim espero, Rafael.

--Diandre sorriu. Uma das paredes desapareceu, dando lugar a uma nova escadaria. Rafael, relutou, mas seguiu por ela, deixando a garota para trás.--

Diandre: Boa sorte Rafael... Que a Luz do Senshi do Infinito que brilha em você ressoe com a de seus amigos e consiga salvar o mundo...

--Rafael sentiu uma calorosa sensação e sorriu, enquanto continuava a seguir seu caminho.--

**EPISÓDIO 18 : O Coração Brilhante da Água**

--Mikaela não conseguia correr mais. A escada pela qual ela havia seguido inundava a cada passo dado. Seus poderes sobre a água não produziam efeito. Após muito esforço, ela conseguiu alcançar a sala no patamar superior da escadaria. A sala possuía formato losangular, e uma piscina circular no meio. Mikaela percebeu que havia uma garota de pé na piscina. Seus cabelos amarelados desciam por seus ombros. Os olhos dela se abriram, e fitaram Krisiacher. Eram de um azul tão profundo como a piscina em que ela estava. Tatyana Lovareska saltou da água e ficou frente a frente com Mikaela Krisiacher.--

Tatyana: Uma manipuladora de água...

Mikaela: Qu...

Tatyana: Meu nome é Tatyana.

Mikaela: LUTE!

Tatyana: ...Tem certeza?

Mikaela: ...Ah?

Tatyana: Não é necessário lutar. É?

Mikaela: Cale-se! DOPPELWASSER-KNALL!

--Tatyana aparou o golpe de Mikaela com a mão esquerda, deslocando a água para a piscina facilmente.--

Mikaela: Como?

Tatyana: Você é uma simples manipuladora de água... Não consegue lutar comigo nesse nível...

Mikaela: Cala...essa...BOCA!

--Mikaela tentou atacar Tatyana com os punhos. Novamente seus golpes foram bloqueados, e Lovareska, após segurar os pulsos de Krisiacher, saltou na água.--

Mikaela: Ah!

Tatyana: ...Podemos lutar na água... Se é o que tanto enseja.

Mikaela: DOPPELWASSER-KNALL!

Tatyana: Isso não faz diferença!

--Tatyana bloqueou novamente o ataque, usando a água como escudo. Tudo que Mikaela fazia parecia ser em vão.--

Tatyana: Desiste?

Mikaela: Nunca!

Tatyana: Você acha que essa sua luta tem algum sentido?

Mikaela: Você é covarde... Você tem medo de lutar...

Tatyana: ...Não fale coisas sem sentido.

Mikaela: DOPPEL...

--Tatyana prendeu o corpo de Mikaela usando correntes de água. Os poderes da garota alemã se mostravam inúteis frente a sua rival nascida em Kyiv, na Ucrânia.--

Tatyana: Irá insistir?

Mikaela: Eu vou... Lutar... Até...te...derrotar...

Tatyana: ...Não seja tola...

Mikaela: A tola aqui é você! Covarde!

--Mikaela conseguiu se libertar, e novamente tentou avançar contra Tatyana, que se desviou e golpeou sua adversária pelas costas.--

Tatyana: Chega.

Mikaela: ...Por quê? Você não luta por quê?

Tatyana: Lutar é desnecessário.

Mikaela: Como pode uma assassina como você dizer isso? Você é uma nojenta!

Tatyana: ...Eu?

Mikaela: Você e todos os outros membros da maldita Seção Cristal!

Tatyana: ...Eu...

Mikaela: Cala a boca!

Tatyana: ...

Mikaela: DOPPELWASSER-KNALL!

--Tatyana não se desviou dessa vez, mas o ataque de Mikaela continuou a não atingí-la.--

Tatyana: ...CONTER-REVOLUTION! CONTRA REVOLUÇÃO!

--O ataque de Mikaela se voltou contra a próprio garota que foi engolida pelo turbilhão de água. Tatyana caminhou até ela e a levantou.--

Mikaela: ...

Tatyana: E agora? Já chega?

Mikaela: Eu nem me aqueci ainda!

Tatyana: Pare antes que...

Mikaela: DOP...

Tatyana: ...!

--Mikaela se ajoelhou. Ela se sentia esgotada, mas mesmo assim permanecia lutando.--

Tatyana: Chega.

Mikaela: Não...

Tatyana: Assim você vai se machucar...

Mikaela: E você se importa?

Tatyana: Sim.

Mikaela: Uma assassina como você?

Tatyana: EU não sou uma assassina!

Mikaela: Claro que é!

Tatyana: Essa luta é desnecessária!

Mikaela: ...?

Tatyana: Não há sentido em lutar quando nós duas queremos a mesma coisa.

Mikaela: ...

Tatyana: Você veio aqui para derrotar a Seção Cristal não é?

Mikaela: E...daí?

Tatyana: ...Eu espero que consiga...

Mikaela: Ah?

Tatyana: Eu disse que essa nossa luta é desnecessária. Se você não tivesse sido tão teimosa, não teria se desgastado tanto.

Mikaela: ...

Tatyana: Vá em frente e tome cuidado...

Mikaela: Por quê?

Tatyana: A Seção Cristal era um lugar que protegia a paz... Mas quando Sen chegou...

Mikaela: ...

Tatyana: ...Vá logo.

Mikaela: Ok...

Tatyana: Boa sorte...

--Mikaela correu para o outro lado da sala, e a parede a sua frente se desmaterializou. Ela, juntamente com Eriol, Ai e Rafael seguiam até o local da batalha final contra a Elite dos Oito.--

**EPISÓDIO 19 : Cruz de Sangue**

--Rafael, Eriol, Mikaela e Ai corriam através das escadarias, rumando até a última sala da Torre Cristal. Eles atravessaram salas vazias, que produziram diferentes efeitos nos quatro: Rafael cruzou uma sala repleta de computadores e servidores; Eriol atravessou armazens de armas cobertos de esqueletos; Mikaela cruzou um cemitéio flutuante; e Ai se deparou com uma biblioteca destruída. Finalmente, os quatro alcançaram seu destino. Um a um eles adentraram um enorme salão negro, iluminado por velas, paredes cobertas de sangue, e uma estranha cruz pendurada no teto.--

Rafael: Conseguimos...

Ai: ...Vocês lutaram mesmo?

Mikaela: ...Não é o momento de conversar, é?

Eriol: ...O que importa é que estamos aqui.

Rafael: Eriol tem razão.

Eriol: Vamos... O último deles deve aparecer em breve...

--Eles esperaram por alguns instantes. Yuno Olegawara surgiu, saltando da cruz pendurada.--

Yuno: Rafael...

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Vejo que você realmente veio até aqui.

Eriol: Quem é você?

Rafael: ...É um assassino... Ele assistiu Shaoran morrer...

Yuno: Meu nome é Yuno. Yuno Olegawara.

Rafael: Você é um assassino!

Yuno: Heh... Sigo apenas as ordens do meu senhor Sen.

Rafael: Sen é um maldito traídor, um demônio!

Yuno: Cale-se!

--Yuno avançou contra Rafael, que contra-atacou. Ambos utilizaram suas espadas, que colidiram repetidamente no ar.--

Yuno: Você teve que vir aqui, era seu destino. Era o que Sen queria!

Rafael: Sen? Sen está morto!

Yuno: Sen vive. Sen viverá novamente!

Rafael: Nunca!

--Yuno saltou para trás e sorriu. Encarando os quatro, ele abaixou sua espada.--

Yuno: Tudo bem! Antes de lutarmos, vocês devem saber o que vamos fazer.

Eriol??

Mikaela: Cala a boca seu maricas!

Rafael: Deixem ele falar!

Eriol: Rafael...?

--Yuno apareceu sobre a cruz. Mikaela tentou acertá-lo, mas Rafael a impediu.--

Yuno: Meus caros, primeiramente, vocês devem saber que Sen Hirichiji, Senhor das Trevas, espera anciosamente seu retorno.

Rafael: Impossível...

Eriol: Ele está morto!

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Morto? Talvez... Mas há meios de trazê-lo de volta, não sabiam?

Rafael: Novamente?

Eriol: Uma pessoa só pode ressuscitar uma vez! Essas são as regras das Magias!

Yuno: E? Existe um meio.

Rafael: ...

Yuno: O Sangue do Regente.

Rafael: ...Não seja tolo...

Yuno: Sim, o Sangue do Regente, ou, o Sangue de Rafael. A energia que flui no seu corpo é a chave.

Rafael: Cale-se!

Yuno: Seu sangue deve fluir pelo Portal. Quando o portal se abrir, a ligação com o Inferno será feita, e os demônios voltaram para assumir seus lugares de direito! O mundo humano! A Terra!

Rafael: Você é louco se pensa que isso vai acontecer!

Eriol: ...Ele está...certo...

Rafael: E..ri...ol...?

Eriol: Isso que ele disse é verdade...

Rafael: Você...?

Eriol: ...

Yuno: Heh! A Cruz de Sangue irá brilhar em vermelho e Sen retornará dos mortos!

Rafael: ...E a Terra será de vocês...

Yuno: E não há nada que poderão fazer!

Rafael: ...E todos irão sofrer...

Yuno: A Terra irá prosperar nas Trevas!

Rafael: ...E...você...acha...que...nós...vamos...ficar...parados...olhando?

Yuno: O quê?

Rafael: Você acha que nós vamos apenas deixar isso acontecer?

Yuno: Vocês pretendem lutar?

Rafael: Até o fim.

Yuno: Que bom. Assim seu sangue derramará mais facilmente.

Rafael: O meu...sangue?

Ai: Rafael...

Rafael: ...Tudo bem. Se Sen ressuscitar, é só acabar com ele... Definitivamente.

Yuno: Acha mesmo?

Mikaela: Como assim?

Yuno: No instante que Sen ressuscitar, os demônios se levantaram, entre eles, Lúcifer e seus anjos!

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Então a humanidade perecerá!

Rafael: ...Não sem lutar...

Yuno: Ahhhhahahahaha! Acham mesmo que podem fazer frente ao Inferno inteiro?

Rafael: Nós e toda a humanidade. A Terra, Aikachi, e nós jamais nos entregaremos.

Yuno: Seus tolos... MORRAM!

Rafael: ...Não vamos morrer, não sem lutar!

Ai: Assinando embaixo!

Mikaela: Heh, não vamos perder de você, seu egocêntrico fantasioso.

Eriol: ...Vocês estão animados, mesmo sabendo que tudo isso é real? Que tudo que ele disse é verdade?

Rafael: O que me importa? Estamos aqui para isso. Esse é nosso dever!

Yuno: Quanta falsa confiança. Estão com medo e não admitem.

Rafael: ...Já chega!

--Assim, a luta entre eles começara. O destino da humanidade novamente nas mãos dos Senshis de Aikachi. E a sombra de Sen novamente a espreita.--

**EPISÓDIO 20 : Lutando pelo Amanhã**

--Yuno atirou Eriol sobre Ai, enquanto Mikaela se chocava com a parede.--

Yuno: Como são fracos.

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Agora, apenas eu contra você.

Rafael: Heh, acha mesmo?

--Yuno atirou-se contra Rafael, mas chocou-se contra uma parede invisível.--

Rafael: ...

Yuno: ...Quê?

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Como você? AHH!

--Yuno novamente se atirou contra Rafael, chocando-se contra a mesma barreira.--

Rafael: Vai insistir?

Yuno: ...Mestre Sen nunca me perdoaria se eu fosse derrotado por você...

Rafael: Vai insistir em lutar seu usar seus verdadeiros poderes?

Yuno: Não fale assim comigo!

Rafael: Heh... WINDAGA ANGELUS!

--Yuno foi detido pela técnica dos ventos angelicais de Rafael. Seu corpo flutuava, enquanto era atingido por golpes de ar. Rafael se aproximou.--

Rafael: Lute com suas verdadeiras forças.

Yuno: ...

Rafael: Vamos, não torne essa luta tão fácil assim...

Yuno: Heh... Mestre Sen vai ficar feliz quando seu cadáver apodrecer aos pés dele!

Rafael: Que poético...

Yuno: Idiota...

Rafael: Covarde.

Yuno: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--Os ventos produzidos por Rafael pararam de circulas e foram rompidos por uma chama negra que cobriu o corpo de Yuno. O Senshi do Infinito conseguiu se desviar do ataque seguinte, deixando uma cratera flamejante aos seus pés.--

Rafael: ...Agora sim.

Yuno: Você vai se arrepender disso.

Rafael: Acho que não.

Yuno: Você vai morrer agora.

Rafael: Também acho que não.

Yuno: ...CHAMAS NEGRAS DAS PROFUNDEZAS!

--A técnica de Yuno não chegou a tocar o corpo de Rafael, que sorria.--

Rafael: Essa técnica é muito parecida com a de Emen. É uma técnica muito superada.

Yuno: Heh, você caiu na minha armadilha!

Rafael: Quê?

--As chamas negras formaram um círculo na cratera, bloqueado Rafael. Yuno criou, a partir das chamas, uma espada negra, da qual saiam fitas escarlate.--

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Como se sente estando no centro do Inferno?

Rafael: Você acha que isso é o Inferno?

Yuno: CÍRCULO DO TSUMIYAMI!

--As chamas irromperam, enquanto o círculo de fogo se reduzia ao redor dos dois. Rafael riu, e, em uma das mãos, criou uma barreira de gelo.--

Rafael: Blizzaga...

Yuno: Heh... Uma a uma, você irá perder o controle de suas técnicas, até nunca mais poder utilizá-las!

--O gelo se derreteu instantaneamente. Rafael não consegui utilizar a técnica Blizzaga, assim como Yuno havia dito.--

Rafael: ...Quer dizer que você está sugando minha energia?

Yuno: Claro que não.

Rafael: ...

Yuno: As Chamas Negras estão anulando sua capacidade de utilizar suas técnicas. E não pense que isso é apenas temporário. Isso é eterno!

Rafael: Como se eu me importasse!

Yuno: Tem razão, você logo morrerá!

Rafael: Cale-se!

Yuno: CÍRCULO DO TSUMIYAMI!

Rafael: THUNDAGA!

--O Círculo de fogo foi momentaneamente rompido pelo ataque elétrico de Rafael. Entretanto, as chamas logo se recompuseram, formando um círculo mais apertado sobre os dois.--

Rafael: Ah...

Yuno: Vejamos... Sem poder usar Gelo, Vento, e Trovão, só restou...

Rafael: Firaga...

Yuno: Fogo é inútil!

Rafael: Ahh... FIRAGA!

--O ataque de Rafael dissipou-se rapidamente. Yuno sorriu enquanto, um a um, Eriol e os outros levantavam-se.--

Eriol: Rafael!

Rafael: Fiquem onde estão!

Eriol: Quê?

Rafael: Não se mexam! Não me ajudem!

Eriol: Você está louco?

Rafael: Não!

--Yuno saltou para fora do círculo de fogo, enquanto Rafael permaneceu preso.--

Rafael: ERIOL!

Eriol: Droga!

--Enquanto Eriol desviava-se dos ataque de Yuno, Rafael procurava um meio de destruir o anel de fogo que o cercava. Embora ele conseguisse ainda dominar Windaga, a técnica dos ventos seria inútil contra as chamas criadas por Yuno.--

Yuno: Morra, Senshi do Sol!

Eriol: Droga, Rafael!

Yuno: CHAMAS DAS PROFUNDEZAS!

--Eriol conseguiu bloquear o ataque de Yuno, mas por pouco não sofreu um contra-ataque. Rafael fechou os olhos.--

Yuno: Logo, logo, ele morrerá, e então Sen poderá renascer!

Rafael: Cale-se!

Eriol: Rafael!

Yuno: Você vai morrer!

Rafael: Mesmo que meu corpo se despedace... Eu vou... Ah...

Eriol: Não!

Rafael: CÍRCULO DO PARAÍSO FINAL!

--O anel de fogo desapareceu dentro do brilho emanado por Rafael. Um dos olhos de Yuno foi queimado pelo brilho intenso e sagrado da técnica divida do Senshi do Infinito.--

Yuno: AHH! Maldito!

Rafael: Ah...

--A espada de Yuno atingira o braço de Rafael. Um sombrio pressentimento pairou sobre ele.--

**EPISÓDIO 21 : Renascimento Negro**

--O sangue que permanecera na lâmina da espada de Yuno foi atirado para o ar. As gotas lentamente atingiram a cruz pendente, que brilhou com uma luz avermelhada.--

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Agora é questão de instantes!

Rafael: ...O que...eu...fiz?

Yuno: Meu caro Rafael, logo, seu sangue abrirá o Portal do inferno!

Rafael: ...Não se eu puder evitar!

--Rafael tentou disparar contra a cruz, mas Yuno o impediu.--

Rafael: ...Me...solte...

Yuno: Se sente fraco, não é?

Rafael: Solta...

Eriol: Rafael!

Ai: Rafael!

Mikaela: DOPPELWASSER-KNALL!

--O ataque aquático de Mikaela evaparou ao se aproximar de Yuno, que soltou Rafael e atacou a garota.--

Yuno: DESTRUIDOR DIMENSIONAL!

--Mikaela quase foi aniquilada pelo impacto multi-dimensional produzido por Yuno. A técnica não teve o efeito desejado apenas porque Rafael interferiu com sua barreira de ventos, que protegeu a garota.--

Rafael: ...WINDAGA ANGELUS! Atacar!

Yuno: Quê?

--A barreira de ventos se transformou em uma tempestade violenta. Porém, Rafael não foi capaz de manter o golpe por muito tempo.--

Rafael: Ahh...a.h...

Eriol: Rafael, você está bem?

Rafael: ...

Ai: O que houve?

Eriol: ...O Círculo do Paraíso Final.

Rafael: Eu estou legal...

Eriol: ...Essa técnica é muito desgastante...

--Eriol caiu. Novamente Yuno havia atacado furtivamente.--

Yuno: Heh!

Eriol: ...Você é sujo.

Yuko: Adeus! DESTRUIDOR DIMENSIONAL!

--Rafael, Ai, e Mikaela tentaram combinar seus ataques para proteger Eriol, mas foi inútil. O Senshi do Sol caiu seriamente ferido e desacordado após ser arremessado pelo impacto direto do golpe de Yuno.--

Yuno: Só faltam três, Mestre Sen.

Rafael: ...

Ai: Eriol!

Mikaela: DOPP...

--Mikaela também sucumbiu perante o ataque fulminante de Yuno. Ai tentou se refugiar atrás de Rafael.--

Yuno: Você está com medo, garotinha?

Ai: Você vai pagar!

Yuno: E logo você morrerá!

Ai: FIRE EXTINCTION!

Yuno: DESTRUIDOR DIMENSIONAL!

--Assim como Mikaela e Eriol, Ai também foi arrasada pelo golpe de Yuno.--

Yuno: Agora somos apenas eu e você, Rafael.

Rafael: ...

--A cruz que pendia começou a descer. Yuno riu alucinadamente.--

Yuno: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pobres mortais! O final chegou para vocês! O Inferno chegou para vocês!

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Mas não se preocupe!

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Você vai morrer antes, eu garanto!

Rafael: ...

Yuno: Está tão assustado ao ponto de não conseguir falar?

--A cruz desceu completamente, ficando invertida no centro do salão. O brilho vermelho se concentrava agora na linha central que a dividia.--

Yuno: Não consegue mais lutar também?

Rafael: ...

Yuno: DESTRUIDOR DIMENSIONAL!

--O golpe de Yuno atingiu Rafael completamente, mas o Senshi do Infinito não se feriu.--

Yuno: Como?

--Rafael esticou sem braço direito, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Yuno continuou a atacar.--

Yuno: Você vai morrer!

Rafael: Eriol...

Yuno: DESTRUIDOR...

Rafael: Mikaela...

Yuno: DIMENSIONAL!

Rafael: Ai...

--Eriol, Ai e Mikaela lentamente se levantaram novamente. O golpe de Yuno se desfez enquanto Rafael concentrava uma pequena esfera brilhante na mão direita.--

Rafael: ...HOLY LIGHT!

--A esfera de luz se expandiu até explodir em um potente ataque de energia divina. Yuno tentou se proteger, mas sem êxito. A cruz se abriu, revelando um portal negro.--

Yuno: Hah...vocês...estão...perdidos...

Rafael: ...

Eriol: Droga...

Ai: E agora?

Mikaela: Esse é o Inferno?

Rafael: ...Sen...

Yuno: ...É o fim...dos...humanos...

--Yuno sorriu antes de cair, morto. O Portal estava aberto. A passagem para o Inferno estava liberada.--

**EPISÓDIO 22 : Os Senshis Reunidos**

--O Portal se abrira completamente. Yuno estava morto. Rafael, Eriol, Ai e Mikaela olhavam tristemente para os demônios que começavam a atrevessar o portal.--

Rafael: ...Bem... Vamos ficar parados aqui?

Eriol: ...Acho que não.

Ai: ...Lutar até morrer...

Mikaela: Pela Terra...

Rafael: De novo...

--No instante em que os quatro iriam atacar, passos foram ouvidos. Quatro vultos surgiram das escadarias. Eram Raphael, Miiyuki, Yuki...e Sakura. Ao ver a Senshi da Estrela, o coração de Rafael acelerou-se, e seus pensamentos se confundiam com seus sentimentos.--

Rafael: ..Sa...ku...ra...

Sakura: ...Rafael! Eriol!

Raphael: Vocês...parecem péssimos...

Miiyuki: ...Rafael! Você está...bem?

Ai: ...

Yuki: Como estão..?

Eriol: O que fazem aqui...?

Mikaela: ...Príncipe Raphael...

Rafael: ...O que fazem aqui...?

Raphael: Pensamos que precisariam de ajuda.

Miiyuki: Vejo que vocês duas fizeram um bom serviço.

Eriol: Você sabia, o tempo todo?

Miiyuki: Como assim?

Eriol: Você sabia o que estava acontecendo conosco, aqui? Qual era o real plano deles?

Raphael: Não faziamos idéia.

--Enquanto eles discutiam, Rafael se afastou e ficou encarando o portal e algumas criaturas que gritavam através dele. Sakura se aprroximou silenciosamente.--

Rafael: ...Não seria mais produtivo enfrentar esse portal?

Sakura: ...Se quiser, eu te ajudo.

Rafael: ...Sakura...

Sakura: Não precisa ficar vermelho... Nos conhecemos bem...

Rafael: ...Eu...quero que saiba...que a assassina de Li...pagou por seus crimes...

Sakura: Obrigada...

Rafael: Não se envolva mais ainda nessa luta...

Sakura: ...Por quê? Acha que só por que o Li morreu... Acha que por causa disso eu tenho que deixar a Terra na mão? Deixar...você?

Rafael: ...Esquece... Somos passado.

Sakura: Só por que o Li morreu...?

Rafael: ...Eu respeitava ele. Ele morreu... Você acha que eu teria coragem de fazer o que você está pensando?

Sakura: Acho que ele aceitaria.

Rafael: ...Você está sentindo falta dele... Apenas por isso está falando essas coisas...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Acho que não temos mais nada para falar...

--Rafael caminhou até o portal, e disparou seguidamente contra as criaturas que surgiam. Todos pararam de discutir e se juntaram a ele na entrada do portal.--

Rafael: Então?

Eriol: ...Vamos ficar e lutar.

Rafael: Fale por você.

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: Eu vou até lá. Eu vou acabar de uma vez por todas com Sen. E ninguém vai me impedir.

Miiyuki: Você não pode...

Rafael: Não me impeçam!

--Rafael avançou até o portal, mas foi atingido por incontáveis raios negros, que bloquearam o caminho.--

Rafael: ...Como?

Miiyuki: Eles podem atravessar para este mundo quando quiseram, mas nós não...

Sakura: Por quê?

Raphael: A entrada para aquele lado está selada. Apenas uma coisa pode romper o selo.

Rafael: E o que é?

Miiyuki: A união dos Oito Senshis...

Rafael: Quer dizer que temos que ficar aqui, sentados, enquanto esses demônios entram no nosso mundo?

Eriol: ...Apenas Quatro Senshis estão vivos...

Rafael: ...Apenas os Regentes...

Sakura: Ahh!

--Sakura tentou atravessar também, mas foi impedida por Rafael, que se jogou no caminho da Senshi da Estrela.--

Rafael: ...Não.

Sakura: Por...quê...?

Rafael: ...Não posso deixar... Não posso...perder...

Sakura: Não pode me perder? E por que...

Rafael: ...Para o seu bem!

Eriol: ...Isso não é hora para isso...

Miiyuki: Deixe-os, Eriol...

Raphael: Do jeito que as coisas estão, o fim do mundo se aproxima... Deixe-os em paz...

Eriol: ...

Ai: Não podemos fazer nada?

Miiyuki: Já fizeram sua parte... Não precisam mais lutar...

Mikaela: Não é? E quem vai proteger a Terra deles? Por que apenas os Senshis podem?

Eriol: Não são apenas os Senshis que podem...

Raphael: Mas apenas os Senshis podem atravessar... Apenas eles podem ir até lá e tentar encerrar tudo isso...

--Rafael e Sakura se entreolharam longamente. O Senshi do Infinito, então, suspirou.--

Rafael: Você venceu Sakura... Depois disso tudo podemos tentar nos acertar...

Sakura: Não vai haver depois...

Rafael Ah vai...

--Rafael ergueu a Espada Infinya Raeon. Um raio de luz branco rasgou o salão, e mais sete espadas surgiram. Uma delas se dirigiu até Eriol.--

Eriol: Solaris Raeon?

Rafael: Sim... Será que não perceberam? Os Oito Senshis estão aqui.

Miiyuki: O quê?

Rafael: Rafael do Infinito...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Eriol do Sol... Ogaeiup da Lua, e Sakura da Estrela... Os Quatro Regentes.

--Duas outras espadas rumaram a seus respectivos donos.--

Sakura: Starlight Raeon...

Raphael: Lunatic Raeon...

Eriol: ...E daí?

Rafael: E os quatro regidos... Fogo... Água... Luz...e Sombras...

Miiyuki: Quem?

Rafael: ...Ai do Fogo... Mikaela da Água... Miiyuki da Luz... e Yuki das Sombras.

--As quatro últimas espadas, Fira Raeon, Aquaria Raeon, Luxxen Raeon, e Umbre Raeon se dirigiram aos seus novos donos. O lacre do portal se quebrou. A passagem para o inferno passou a ser acessível para os humanos.--

Rafael: Agora...

Eriol: Eu vou com você...

Sakura: Eu também!

Miiyuki: Eu também vou!

Raphael: ...Alguém tem que ficar!

Eriol: ...Raphael, Ai, Mikaela e Yuki, vocês ficam... Protegerão a Terra das criaturas que surgirem...

Mikaela: Heh, vocês ficam com o divertido?

Rafael: ...Estamos acertados?

Mikaela: Pode deixar.

Yuki: Voltem vivos!

Ai: ...E voltem logo.

Rafael: Podem deixar... Vamos!

--Assim, Rafael, Eriol, Miiyuki e Sakura atravessaram o portal para o Inferno, enquanto os outros quatro permaneceram para proteger a Terra. A derradeira luta entre Rafael e Sen finalmente se aproximava...--

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER VI - SECTION CRYSTAL - THE END


End file.
